la morsure de l'ange
by ephelid
Summary: L'histoire cachée des Zoldyck, leur secret le mieux gardé, et le jour où ils ont accueilli un petit garçon avec une marque sur le front.
1. la fleur de passage

Il existait une fleur qui ne poussait qu'à l'Étoile Filante. Elle se nourrissait des déchets toxiques et était le seul signe de vie sur les territoires les plus infestés que même les rats fuyaient. Elle était d'une couleur rouge et feu, avec une tige épaisse pour résister aux vents incessants, et sa corolle torsadée offrait à l'imagination des silhouettes se tordant dans des flammes. Elle grandissait à une vitesse peu naturelle et ne fleurissait qu'un jour avant de mourir. Les déchets qui étaient sa subsistance étaient aussi sa condamnation. Elle était l'emblème de la ville.

C'était aussi la fleur préférée de Kikyo et Silva déterra une jeune pousse qu'il planta dans une boite de conserve rouillée. Il aimait lui ramener un souvenir de sa ville natale quand il avait y avait un contrat. Elle n'était pas femme à exiger ce genre d'attention mais elle était enceinte de leur troisième enfant, et Silva essayait de la garder calme et de bonne humeur. C'était mieux pour le bébé.

Il se déplaça à foulées souples et silencieuses, son attention focalisée sur les silhouettes invisibles autour de lui. Il était suivi et il le savait. Il l'était toujours. C'était un truc des gens d'ici. Ils ne l'attaquaient jamais. Non pas qu'ils eussent peur de lui. Non, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était le nom de son employeur. Le goût de la vengeance courait dans toute la ville, et imprégnait l'atmosphère, comme les vents insupportables et la puanteur qu'ils charriaient. Silva respectait cela. Mais il ne laissait jamais échapper le moindre indice. Question de professionnalisme.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à son client à l'extérieur de la ville. Les habitants s'y aventuraient rarement. Silva avait tué pour récupérer un objet sur le cadavre, qu'il devait remettre en mains propres, sinon il n'aurait même pas pris la peine d'un rendez-vous.

Il arrivait aux limites de la décharge et déjà la pression de ses poursuivants s'affaiblissait. Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul, Un tenace, ou un optimiste. Ou encore un débutant, car il se cachait mal, et s'approchait bien trop.

« C'est pour votre femme ? »

Silva se retourna et fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque directe. Ni à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un gamin, pas bien grand, et fluet comme une fille, sortait de derrière un tas d'ordure rouillées, les mains dans les poches. Il portait une chemise d'un blanc immaculé, ce qui était surprenant dans une décharge. Il avait des yeux fiévreux qui lui dévoraient le visage, et le vent qui soulevait ses cheveux dévoilait une marque étrange au milieu du front. Il était d'ici, cela se voyait à sa façon de se déplacer, à l'aisance de ses mouvements. Sa posture n'était pas agressive. Il semblait juste curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petit ?

— La fleur, c'est pour votre femme ? C'est une fleur de passage. On dit qu'elle porte bonheur aux enfants à naître et qu'elle abrège l'agonie des mourants. Elle est enceinte ou elle va mourir ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Ce sont des fleurs très rares. Il faut savoir les apprécier. Il faut que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'ici.

Silva laissa échapper un grognement amusé.

— C'est donc pour ça que tu me suivais ? Tu veux la fleur pour ta maman, gamin ?

— Je n'ai pas de maman.

— Alors va jouer et laisse-moi tranquille.

Silva reprit sa marche, ignorant l'enfant. Il serait facile à semer. Pourtant, d'un bond leste, le mioche se retrouva devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Il avait toujours cette posture hésitante, un sourire peu assuré, et un regard grave et fixe qui lui rappela étrangement Irumi. Ce gamin devait être à peine plus âgé que lui.

« Je ne donne jamais le nom de mes employeurs, tu perds ton temps.

— Je ne viens pas pour ça.

— Alors dis-moi et va-t-en. »

Le gamin pinça les lèvres dans une grimace timide. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder de front le sujet. Silva avait déjà vu cette gène.

— Non. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es manifestement trop pauvre pour m'engager et je ne fais pas de tarif enfant.

— Je ne viens pas pour ça non plus. Et si je décide qu'une personne doit mourir, elle meurt.

Le gamin avait une voix douce et calme qui s'était durcie sur cette dernière phrase. Sur une intuition, Silva utilisa son gyo. Oui, le gamin avait une aura, fine mais très brillante. Un débutant, mais prometteur. L'enfant comprit qu'il était observé et reprit la parole, d'un ton plus assuré.

— J'ai déjà tué, vous savez. De mes mains.

— Oui, je te crois.

— Je veux partir avec vous.

C'était donc ça. Silva eut un sourire en coin.

— Je n'engage pas mon personnel de cette manière, d'habitude. Mais j'aime ton culot. Si tu parviens à franchir le portail de mon domaine et à trouver ton chemin, mes intendants pourront te tester et voir si tu es digne d'être formé.

— Je ne cherche pas de travail. Je cherche une famille.

Une bourrasque de vent souleva les cheveux noirs de l'enfant et Silva vit que la marque sur son front était une cicatrice très ancienne. Elle était déformée par la croissance mais on devinait la forme d'une croix. Elle avait dû être faite dès sa naissance. Certaines mères marquaient leurs bébés avant de les abandonner ici. Les gens d'ici appelaient cela « la morsure de l'ange ».

L'enfant le fixait de ses yeux immenses, et quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était si douce qu'elle faillit être emportée par le vent.

— Adoptez-moi.

Silva ricana, et reprit son chemin. Il sentait le garçon le talonner. Cela ne l'inquiéta pas. Il n'arriverait pas à suivre le rythme bien longtemps. Il serait bientôt essoufflé, car lui qui avait eu du mal à aligner deux phrases le rattrapa et devint soudain intarissable.

— Je suis doué. Je connais le nen. Je sais tuer, proprement et rapidement. On n'a jamais retrouvé les corps, on ne m'a jamais soupçonné. Je ne laisse pas de traces. Je suis silencieux. Je connais les poisons, leurs usages, leurs propriétés, et leurs antidotes. Je sais en fabriquer moi-même. Je suis poli et propre. Je suis résistant à la douleur. J'étudie beaucoup. J'apprends vite. Je ferai un parfait Zoldyck.

Silva stoppa net, et l'enfant emporté par son élan lui rentra dedans. Silva lui jeta un regard furieux mais il ne parut pas impressionné le moins du monde.

— Si jeune et déjà si prétentieux. Montre-moi ton ren.

— Je ne le montre à personne.

— Je n'engage personne sans connaître ses capacités.

— Je vous l'ai dit, je ne cherche pas à être engagé.

— Je te laisse un espoir d'avoir un emploi très recherché. Ne sois pas ingrat. Si tu ne me réponds pas, ou si tu mens, tu perdras ta chance. Quelle est ta capacité ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux et rougit imperceptiblement.

— Tu n'en as pas encore, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est… en cours de perfectionnement.

— Tu as quel âge ?

— Dix ans.

Silva toisa l'enfant.

— Tu mens. Mon fils aîné est un grand enfant de dix ans. Toi, tu es un gringalet de douze qui essaie de se faire passer pour précoce. Tu as perdu ta chance. Casse-toi.

Silva reprit sa marche à son rythme rapide. Le gamin n'essaya même pas de le suivre. Il le sentit le fixer du regard tant qu'il le pouvait, puis prendre une autre direction. Silva sortit de la ville et fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son téléphone pour contacter ses employeurs. Il se figea, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Il n'y avait que son téléphone dans sa poche. Le gamin ne lui était pas rentré dedans par maladresse. Ce sale petit con lui avait volé la fleur.


	2. j'apprends très vite

Kikyo aimait l'entendre raconter ses missions quand il revenait. Mais, pendant qu'il poussait les lourdes portes d'une main et était accueilli par les léchouilles de ses chiens de garde, Silva décida de ne pas raconter l'épisode de l'enfant. Quand elle était enceinte elle devenait étrangement sentimentale et cette histoire d'orphelin cherchant une famille risquait de lui briser le cœur. Et il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile qui s'était fait avoir par un pick-pocket. Cela le mettait déjà assez en colère comme ça.

Il atteignit le sommet de la montagne et franchit le seuil du manoir. Un intendant l'accueillit.

« Où est ma femme ?

— Dans la salle de jeu avec vos fils, monsieur. Elle est accompagnée.

— Oui, c'est moi qui ai ordonné à Tsubone de la seconder en mon absence.

L'intendant sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais Silva n'avait pas la tête aux considération domestiques. Il prit une douche, se débarrassant de l'odeur putride de la décharge, se changea et joignit la salle de jeux. Il entendit le rire de Miruki avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Il était beaucoup plus joueur qu'Irumi au même âge.

Silva poussa la porte et arrêta une aiguille en plein vol à quelques centimètres de son œil.

— Assez précis, mais pas assez rapide, mon fils.

Irumi eut un claquement de langue agacé et retourna à son jeu. Il jouait aux fléchettes avec ses aiguilles sur une cible située à l'autre bout de l'immense pièce. La cible faisait quatre centimètres de diamètre.

Miruki envoya valser ses voitures, sa poupée et son dinosaure et s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il portait un kimono qui avait appartenu à sa mère quand elle était petite. Kikyo était agenouillée à une table, caressant la fleur de passage qui grandissait dans la boite de conserve rouillée. Elle souriait à une plaisanterie que venait de faire le garçon de l'Etoile filante.

Silva avait fait un détour pour remettre l'objet récupéré sur le corps de sa cible. C'était l'unique explication au fait que ce gringalet ait réussi à le devancer. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il était plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il faudrait encore alourdir ces portes.

Kikyo fit un mouvement pour se lever et Silva l'arrêta d'un geste. Miruki accroché à la cheville, il s'approcha de la table et baisa la main de sa femme.

« Silva, pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de Kuroro ?

Il eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas demander qui c'était.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse au point de te reprocher tes aventures passées. Nous ne nous connaissions même pas quand il est né. Je ne t'aurais pas jugé différemment si j'avais su que tu avais un fils illégitime. Mais j'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant. Je t'en veux, Silva.

Silva avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire de scène devant les enfants, et de ne surtout pas tourner les nerfs de sa femme quand elle était enceinte. Il sollicita toute sa maîtrise et répondit d'une voix tout à fait calme.

— Excuse-moi, femme. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu veux dans quelques minutes. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'un tête à tête avec ce garçon.

— Bien sûr. Je regarderai la fleur de passage s'épanouir. C'est lui qui me l'a offerte. Quelle attention adorable, n'est-ce pas ?

Silva se leva de la table, décrocha Miruki qui se mit à hurler, et sans un regard au garçon sortit de la pièce. Il emprunta différents corridors, en faisant de nombreux détours afin que l'enfant soit désorienté. Le garçon était réellement silencieux. On entendait à peine le son de ses pas sur le sol dur. A un angle Silva se retourna vivement et le saisit à la gorge. Il le souleva de terre sans peine et le plaqua contre le mur. Le garçon ne battit pas un cil. Il s'était manifestement laissé faire. Silva serra sa prise. Cette fois le garçon grimaça, agita les pieds dans le vide, et griffa la solide poigne, cherchant l'air. Silva contempla le spectacle avec une réelle satisfaction.

— Écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux, et je m'en fiche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as raconté à ma femme, et je m'en fiche. Mais tu vas réparer ta connerie. Maintenant. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais venu ici. Ce sera comme si tu n'étais jamais venu au monde. Car dès que ma femme aura oublié ton existence, je te tuerai.

Il lâcha prise et le garçon s'écroula par terre. Il se redressa à quatre pattes, aspira l'air à grandes goulées. Puis il rit. Silva fut stupéfait. C'était un rire ténu et essoufflé, un rire sans joie, mais un rire quand même.

— C'est trop tard.

Le garçon s'assit contre le mur. Ainsi, il lui arrivait à peine au genou.

— Je lui ai tout raconté. Ma mère morte en couches, la morsure de l'ange que vous m'avez faite sur le front. La promesse que je deviendrai un Zoldyck quand je serai assez fort pour franchir les portes. Le secret que vous m'avez fait garder, jalousement, pour ne pas que je sois l'objet d'un chantage, pour protéger votre vraie famille. C'est ce que j'ai dit : « vraie famille. » Je suis un trop gentil garçon pour être jaloux. Je sais où est ma place. Et je comprends si bien ! Vous êtes un si bon père ! Ho oui, un si bon père pour moi, j'étais tellement heureux quand vous pensiez à venir voir mes progrès quand vous passiez à l'Etoile, j'ai raconté ce merveilleux souvenir quand à l'âge de huit ans, vous n'aviez pas oublié mon anniversaire… Ho bien sûr, vous me l'aviez souhaité en retard, mais j'étais si heureux de cette attention !

Il ricana.

— J'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer…

« Elle va vouloir une discussion tous les trois. Elle va vouloir le revoir. Je ne dois pas la contrarier. Je ne dois pas le tuer maintenant. » Silva grinçait des dents, serrant et desserrant les poings compulsivement. Le gamin ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

— Elle a été si heureuse quand je lui ai apporté la fleur. J'ai couru la chercher dès que vous m'aviez annoncé que j'aurai un troisième petit frère. J'étais tellement heureux de cette nouvelle ! J'ai toujours rêvé appartenir à une nombreuse fratrie. Ha, si seulement je n'étais pas né bâtard…

« Ça pour un bâtard, c'est un sacré bâtard. » pensa Silva.

— Elle m'a laissé toucher son ventre…

Le genou de Silva partit et défonça le mur. Le garçon avait incliné la tête, sans la moindre appréhension.

— Vous ne devriez pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas apparaître décoiffé et poussiéreux devant ma famille.

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Silva.

— Elle ne tient pas debout, ton histoire.

Chrollo leva un sourcil interrogateur.

— Tu as douze ans, à peu près. J'étais déjà marié quand tu es né. Ma femme sait très bien que jamais je ne l'aurais trompée. Et si elle l'avait cru, elle aurait tué, toi ou moi je ne sais pas, mais elle aurait tué.

Le garçon haussa les épaules.

— Ho, j'ai dit que j'en avais quatorze.

Il se leva, épousseta sa chemise blanche et offrit un sourire radieux.

— Vous avez raison. C'est ridicule de se rajeunir quand on veut apitoyer quelqu'un. C'est beaucoup mieux de se vieillir et d'avoir l'air d'un enfant abandonné et mal nourri. Kikyo a été très touchée. Elle a dit que c'était indigne de vous.

Silva en était muet de stupéfaction et de rage.

— Inutile d'avoir l'air surpris. C'est de votre faute. Cela aurait pu bien se passer. Mais vous avez refusé de m'adopter. Ce qu'on me refuse, je le prends.

L'enfant lui tourna le dos et rebroussa chemin. Il avait les mains dans les poches et l'air parfaitement détendu. Sans savoir pourquoi, Silva eut l'intuition qu'il avait parfaitement mémorisé le parcours qu'il venait de lui faire faire.

Tandis que la silhouette s'éloignait, Silva entendit la voix, douce et enrichie par l'echo :

— Je vous ai prévenu, père. J'apprends très vite.


	3. l'héritage

L'étranger resta toute la journée au domaine, et fut invité à dîner.

Silva ne le quitta pas d'une semelle, l'observant silencieusement, assez loin pour ne pas interagir avec lui, assez près pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Le malaise changea bien vite de cible. Chrollo prit cette surveillance pour une marque d'attention, et offrait des sourires de gratitude que Silva évitait en détournant le regard.

Miruki l'adora tout de suite. L'étranger était un compagnon de jeu disponible et enthousiaste, n'hésitant pas à jouer aux petites voitures ou aux dinosaures alors qu'il était bien trop grand pour cela. A table ses manières étaient exquises, et bien plus policées que n'importe quel résident de la rude Etoile Filante. Il conversa longuement avec Kikyo sur la flore de leur ville natale, et surprit tout le monde par son érudition. Miruki bouda jusqu'au dessert. Son ami ne s'occupait pas assez de lui. Alors Chrollo se rattrapa en lui racontant une histoire. Une histoire ignoble. Pleine de sang, de trahison, de boyaux déversés, d'esprits maléfiques, d'yeux brûlés, de folie, de membres arrachés, d'enfants torturés. Miruki resta bouche bée. Puis il applaudit et réclama une autre. A peine l'autre histoire était-elle finie qu'il en réclamait encore, en tapant des mains et en parlant bien trop fort, et Chrollo en avait toujours une nouvelle. Il devait en connaître des centaines, et il les racontait bien. Silva se surprit à les écouter avec plaisir. Bientôt, même Irumi ne résista pas à ses talents de conteur et après le dîner, juste avant que les enfants aillent se coucher, la famille se réunit dans le salon, pelotonnée les uns contre les autres sous une couverture, et Chrollo, assis en tailleur sur la table comme sur une scène, leur raconta une histoire à glacer le sang.

Silva laissa faire. Il avait trouvé une utilité à cet intrus. Quand Miruki s'y serait bien attaché, Silva lui ordonnerait de l'empoisonner et de le regarder mourir. Miruki était en âge d'apprendre que la mort n'était pas seulement quelque chose d'amusant. La tradition familiale voulait qu'on donne aux jeunes enfant un chiot, et de les forcer à le tuer après six mois. Silva désapprouvait. Il répugnait à être cruel envers les animaux. Cette victime toute désignée tombait à pic. Un Zoldyck se devait d'apprendre à aimer tuer, à ne pas faire de différence entre la destruction et l'affection. Irumi s'était révélé incroyablement doué pour ça.

Après l'histoire épouvantable que Chrollo leur raconta, Silva le plaça sous la surveillance de Tsubone. Ce n'était pas indispensable : l'étranger, dès qu'on ne s'occupait pas de lui, sortait un livre de sa poche et s'installait n'importe où pour le lire. Silva le regarda s'installer à même le sol comme s'il n'avait jamais voulu être ailleurs. Ce garçon avait quelque chose d'un chat. Une fois assuré qu'il était plongé dans son bouquin et qu'il ne bougerait plus un cil, Silva accompagna sa femme pour une promenade dans la forêt autour du manoir. Elle entamait son neuvième mois de grossesse, et ces promenades le soir l'aidait à trouver le sommeil. Elle s'appuya au bras de son mari et laissa aller sa tête contre épaule.

« J'ai bien aimé l'histoire, dit-elle. C'était ingénieux de la part du garde-champêtre de donner son bébé à manger aux sangliers. Cela donnera de bonnes idées aux enfants plus tard s'ils doivent faire disparaître un cadavre en pleine forêt.

— Je préférerai qu'il ne raconte pas des histoires de bébé mort dans ton état.

— Un bébé mort et un bébé tué, ce sont deux choses différentes. Et je vous aime tous tellement que moi aussi des fois je voudrais vous manger. »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des orteils et fit mine de mordre l'oreille de Silva qui sourit.

« Ne te fatigue pas trop.

— Tu n'es pas très drôle, soupira Kikyo. La présence de ton autre fils te dérange, je le vois.

— Ce n'est pas mon fils.

— Ce n'est pas important. »

Silva stoppa net, manquant de faire trébucher sa femme.

« Tu le sais ? Tu sais que ce garçon est un imposteur et tu l'acceptes sous notre toit ?

— Ne te méprends pas sur mes paroles. Je ne sais rien. J'ai un doute, Silva. J'aurais toujours un doute. Et je ferai tout pour le garder. Si je sais que cet enfant est le tien, je risquerais d'être jalouse. Si je sais qu'il ne l'est pas, je me désintéresserai de lui. Alors je reste avec mon doute. C'est mieux pour tout le monde. »

Kikyo caressa son ventre.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû m'épouser.

— Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire des choses pareilles. Nous en avons déjà assez parlé.

— Miruki a fait le test de la feuille ce matin. Il est de la manipulation, lui aussi. »

Silva fit son possible pour masquer sa déception.

« Nous ne savons pas encore quel nen aura Kirua.

— Je suis maudite, Silva. Mon utérus est pourri. Je contamine tous ceux que je porte. Je ne te donnerai jamais un enfant avec le nen de transformation. »

Silva soupira. Il était plus inquiet qu'il ne le laissait paraître. L'hérédité jouait un rôle essentiel dans la nature du nen. Un grand-père de Kikyo était de la transformation. Il avait espéré que cela suffirait.

Quand Zeno eut atteint l'âge d'être père, il avait réglé ce problème à sa manière. Il avait conclu un pacte avec une femme relevant du nen de transformation, en bonne santé, forte, bien entraînée, et n'ayant aucun intérêt pour la maternité. Silva n'avait jamais su avec certitude quelle était la nature du pacte. Il avait juste appris que l'année où il avait passé le test de la feuille, une pierre d'une grande rareté avait changé de propriétaire. Silva n'avait pas poussé son enquête plus avant. Ce n'était pas son problème.

Chez les Zoldyck, on savait tout de la mort, et rien de l'amour. Ce n'était pas un tabou, ou une chose honteuse; ce n'était simplement pas un sujet de préoccupation. Même l'amitié était un concept lointain et difficile à comprendre, qui interférait avec les affaires, et on apprenait à s'en passer. Rien ne l'avait préparé à sa rencontre avec Kikyo. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait soudain ressenti ce besoin impérieux d'être avec elle en permanence, de lui parler, de l'écouter, de la toucher, de l'embrasser. Il l'avait amenée au domaine. Il n'avait pas de but précis. Il voulait juste s'éviter l'horreur de la séparation. Quand Zeno apprit qu'elle était de la manipulation, il la chassa. Silva entra dans une telle rage qu'il tua les deux intendants qui l'avaient mise dehors. C'est ce jour-là qu'il entendit le mot « amoureux. » Ce mot sortait de la bouche des employés, qui chuchotaient entre eux dans les couloirs : fais ci, fais ça, tellement de travail, tout est perturbé, maître Silva est amoureux. Il n'y avait même pas songé. Mais oui, c'était cela, c'était évident, il était amoureux, alors tout était réglé, il lui suffirait d'épouser Kikyo, puisque c'était ce que faisaient les amoureux. Zeno s'opposa. Il essaya de tuer Kikyo. Il y eut de violentes disputes. Silva menaça de s'enfuir, de changer de nom, laissant le domaine sans héritier. Zeno céda plus qu'il ne consentit. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

« Silva…

Kikyo avait une voix hésitante. Cela alarma Silva.

« J'ai demandé à Chrollo quel est son nen.

— Il t'a répondu ?

— Il n'a pas voulu dire quelle capacité il développait. Mais il est de la transformation.

— Peut-être qu'il ment.

— Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Et comment saurait-il que nous avons besoin d'un nen de transformation en tant qu'héritier ? C'est un secret jalousement gardé. Même à moi, tu n'as rien dit avant que je ne tombe enceinte, et je sais bien pourquoi. Ho, ne prends pas cette tête. Tu m'as déjà fait beaucoup d'honneur en acceptant de m'épouser sachant que je suis de la manipulation. Tu ne pouvais pas, en plus, prendre le risque de garder près de toi une épouse stérile.

— Je t'aurais gardée près de moi.

— Tu m'aurais gardée, tu aurais adopté des enfants de la transformation, mais tu ne m'aurais jamais dit pourquoi. Je le sais et je comprends. Les liens du nen sont parfois plus importants que les liens de l'amour ou les liens du sang.

Silva sentit une goutte de pluie et leva la tête. Des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient, présageant un orage.

« Viens Kikyo. Rentrons. Tu ne voudrais pas rater la floraison de la fleur de passage.»

Silva n'était pas homme à s'épancher. Sinon, tout en raccompagnant sa femme à l'abri de leur maison, il lui aurait dit qu'il ne regrettait pas une seconde son choix, qu'il l'avait épousée en toute connaissance de cause, malgré ce qu'il savait, malgré la malédiction qui pesait sur leur famille, malgré l'histoire du premier des Zoldyck et la légende du septième nen.


	4. la légende du septième nen

Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant la création de la société des Hunters, avant que les Zoldyck ne deviennent une dynastie, avant qu'ils ne deviennent une lignée, avant qu'ils ne deviennent une famille, avant que les histoires et l'Histoire ne soient clairement séparées, vivaient sept hommes, sept amis, guerriers, princes et poètes, qui cherchaient la Sagesse. Quand ils la trouvèrent, la Sagesse ne voulut pas d'eux, et ils furent abordés par le Pouvoir, car le Pouvoir cherche ceux que la Sagesse a abandonné. Le Pouvoir leur proposa un don, et les sept l'acceptèrent. Ce pouvoir était le nen, et c'est ainsi qu'il fut donné aux Hommes.

Chacun développa le nen à sa façon, selon son caractère et l'emploi qu'il voulait en faire. Celui qui était combatif et voulait protéger les faibles développa le Renforcement; celui qui n'aimait pas l'injustice et voulait changer le monde inventa la Transformation; celui était généreux et voulait pourvoir à tous les besoins créa la Matérialisation; celui qui était idéaliste et voulait soigner les maux des Hommes développa la Spécification; celui qui était impatient et aimait le contrôle inventa la Temporalité; celui qui était habile et voulait développer tous les talents créa la Manipulation; celui qui était amical et voulait soutenir chacun où qu'ils se trouvassent développa l'Émission.

A chacun le Pouvoir donna un domaine à gouverner, car le Pouvoir se nourrit d'oppression, et quand il fait grand don, il espère un retour plus grand encore. Il fut d'abord déçu. Six hommes était avisés, gouvernant avec douceur et intelligence, équilibrant leur pays, enrichissant leur peuple, développant les arts et la paix, instituant des lois justes qui garantissaient la sécurité de chacun. Ils avaient le crime en telle horreur qu'il était interdit de tuer même les criminels. Le Pouvoir avait oublié qu'il faut ne pas être sage pour savoir gouverner.

Mais le Temporel dépassa tous ses espoirs. Le jour après son accès au pouvoir, il s'installa en haut d'une montagne, puis il utilisa son nen pour régner sur un empire vieux de mille ans qui n'existait pas la veille.

Du jour au lendemain, des terres fertiles furent asséchées d'avoir été trop exploitées pendant des siècles, le peuple devint pauvre et malade, les pays voisins furent conquis depuis des générations, des fortunes disparurent, les musées furent vidés et leurs œuvres entassées sur la montagne dans un manoir dont personne ne se souvenait de la construction. Le nen de la temporalité maîtrise le Temps, mais il ne le change pas; et seul le Temps maîtrise la mémoire. Les esclaves se souvenaient de leur liberté, les pays conquis se souvenaient de leur langue, et surtout, tous se souvenaient d'êtres aimés dont il ne restait rien. Les rues et les campagnes de l'empire grouillèrent de personnes errantes, désespérées, à la recherche de leurs proches, leurs amis, leur mari, épouse, parents, frères, sœurs, leurs enfants, et toutes leurs recherches menaient à la même conclusion : ils n'avaient jamais existé. Ils n'étaient jamais nés. La folie les saisit tous. Le peuple devint un amas de corps toujours vivants abritant des esprit morts, recroquevillés sur leurs larmes et leur litanie de noms aimés qui n'étaient plus que des sons.

On dit que le nen de la Transformation fut révolté. On dit qu'il parcourut des milliers de kilomètres, sur un cheval entraîné par le nen du Renforcement. On dit que le Manipulateur et l'Émetteur s'entraidèrent pour pousser ce cheval, qu'il n'ait jamais besoin de repos, tandis que le nen de la Matérialisation fit pour le cavalier un sac qui pourvoyait eau et nourriture le temps du voyage. On dit que le nen de la Spécification, qui était le poète le plus délicat de son temps, écrivit un discours si beau qu'il changerait l'esprit de l'empereur et le ramènerait à la raison. Son charisme et son éloquence étaient réputés, aussi accompagna-t-il le Transmuteur. On dit que tous les nens agirent ensemble dans un même but.

Personne ne sait quand le Transmuteur changea d'avis. On suppose que cela advint à la frontière de l'empire. Quand le Transmuteur vit tous ces pauvres hères qui avaient échangé leur humanité contre le désespoir, il prit conscience de l'étendue de la folie de l'empereur. Il sut que des mots, aussi grandioses soient-ils, ne pourraient rien contre lui. Il décida de le tuer.

C'était le pire des sacrilèges, et il le savait. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'en dit rien à son compagnon, ni aux autres nens, qu'il ne leur envoya aucun message, ne laissa aucune trace de son projet. Il ne voulait pas engager leur morale. Cela causera sa perte.

La montagne sur laquelle l'empereur s'était réfugié était gardée par un clan de combattants effrayants. On disait que leur goût du sang était tel que leurs pupilles en prenaient la couleur. Le nen de transformation demanda à son compagnon d'en trouver deux dont la corpulence leur correspondaient, afin de prendre leurs vêtements et de passer parmi eux. Le Spécialiste partit, et le Transmuteur massacra les Kuruta. Il épargna le plus jeune enfant, et il le maudit, pour le goût du meurtre de son clan. Il le condamna à avoir une descendance, à rebâtir son clan, qui vivra puis sera exterminé, ne laissant qu'un survivant, et ainsi tous les cent ans, que leurs tourments ne terminent jamais.

Quand le transmuter atteignit le sommet de la montagne, le temporel s'était enfui depuis longtemps. Il était parti dans le futur, là où son impatience aimait le mener, là où tous les autres utilisateurs de nen étaient morts, où il était le seul à le posséder, et où il régnait sur la planète plongée dans la misère. C'était son époque préférée.

Il échappa aussitôt à un attentat. Le clan aux yeux écarlates avait comploté contre lui. Après des siècles de massacres et de vengeance, ils avaient compris qu'ils étaient maudits, et quelle en était la cause. Ils savaient qu'en tuant l'empereur, ils annuleraient le sort. L'empereur fut pris de colère. Il détestait être surpris. Il jugeait l'insubordination comme le plus grand des vices. Il souhaita qu'ils n'eussent jamais existé. Il revint à l'instant du massacre et ordonna qu'on arrachât les yeux et les testicules de l'enfant survivant. Il s'adressa à un lieutenant Kuruta, qui portait la riche tunique des combattants de mérite, et qui obéirait sans rechigner à cet ordre ignoble. Le lieutenant fit un mouvement de la main et l'empereur perdit l'usage de son nen. Il n'eut pas le temps d'être surpris. Le lieutenant le poignarda. Le temporel mourut en plantant son regard étonné dans les yeux de son meurtrier. Des yeux bleus. Ce lieutenant n'était pas un Kuruta. C'était le transmuter qui s'était déguisé, avait transformé son aura en pur vide qui avait fait prisonnier le nen de la Temporalité.

Le Temps fut libéré de son joug et reprit ses droits. Il ne pouvait défaire ce qui avait été construit; cela était le pouvoir du seul Destin; mais il pouvait rétablir ce qui avait été détruit. Il rétablit l'aspect du pays, fit naître ceux qui devaient naître, rendit la joie et la santé au peuple en effaçant leur mémoire. Personne n'eut le moindre souvenir de l'empereur. Le Destin choisit de maintenir le manoir en haut de la montagne, ainsi que les cadavres du clan Kuruta et de l'ancien empereur. Puis il se tourna vers le nen de Transformation. Pour le remercier d'avoir été son instrument, il lui conserva sa mémoire. Les présents du Destin ne sont pas toujours des dons.

Le Transmuteur fut accusé d'avoir massacré un clan entier et un inconnu sans aucune raison apparente. Le Spécialiste témoigna qu'il avait en main un couteau ensanglanté. Sa culpabilité était évidente.

Les quatre autres grands hommes furent convoqués pour décider la peine du plus sacrilège des leurs. Il fut condamné à ne plus jamais quitter le lieu de son crime, afin qu'il en soit hanté jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour l'y garder, le nen de la matérialisation tissa d'énormes chiens, hauts, sveltes et cruels. Le nen de manipulation les dota d'une vie éternelle, et de la capacité de sentir la présence du nen de transformation et de le traquer à mort s'il s'éloignait du lieu de détention. Le nen du renforcement fit forger d'immenses portes de métal, les rendit impénétrables, et si lourdes que personne ne pourraient les franchir, sinon les autres utilisateurs de nen, afin de protéger tout curieux de la folie meurtrière de cet homme instable.

Le nen de la spécification se sentait coupable. Il était troublé d'avoir été présent sur le lieu d'un massacre dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Il demanda au Transmuteur ce qui l'avait poussé à faire cela. Le Transmuteur dit qu'un nen parasite s'était greffé au sien et lui avait fait perdre la raison. Le Spécialiste, qui savait extraire le mal, localisa le nen de la temporalité, même s'il ignorait ce que c'était, et l'enferma dans un arbre au pied de la montagne. Ce fut le premier Exorcisme.

Le nen d'émission était l'ami du transmuter, et fit jaillir une fontaine éternelle aux eaux pures afin que le prisonnier et les animaux s'y abreuvent, et qu'ainsi le transmuter ne manque jamais de subsistance. Pour le remercier de cette attention, le transmuter renomma la montagne d'après le doux bruit de cette fontaine sur les galets, Kukuru.

Le nen de renforcement était un homme bon qui craignait que ses portes ne le privassent de toute compagnie, et il lui rendit de fréquentes visites. Le transmuter en épousa la fille et en tira de nombreux enfants. Il ne quitta plus la montagne où il vit toujours, lui et toute sa descendance. Il fut le premier Zoldyck, et l'unique gardien de la légende du septième nen.

Silva avait entendu cette histoire toute sa vie, comme son père avant lui, comme son grand père avant lui, et tous les héritiers de la famille Zoldyck. Il la racontait à ses enfants, presque tous les soirs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la connaissent par cœur. C'était la tradition, une tradition importante, puisqu'ils ne devaient avoir aucune preuve matérielle. Personne ne devait connaître la faiblesse des Zoldyck. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il subsistait, peut-être, la trace d'un nen d'une puissance telle qu'il maîtrisait le temps. Maha avait fait mention, une fois, de son grand-père, qui avait dit que son propre grand-père avait un jour tué un intendant qui avait consigné l'histoire après avoir entendu deux enfants Zoldyck en discuter entre eux. L'intendant avait été tué, le livre brûlé. L'enquête fut menée promptement, et discrètement. Personne ne devait savoir.

Et personne ne sut qu'il y avait eu une copie du livre, qui fut laissée dans une immense décharge, la plus grande décharge du monde où tout pouvait être jeté, où elle fut trouvée deux cent cinquante ans plus tard par un petit garçon qui adorait les vieux livres et qu'un ange avait mordu au front.


	5. consoler un animal

_note :_ L'"accident" de Kikyo dont parle Zeno est tiré de la fic " A Daring Truth" par Exorealistic, que je vous recommande vivement : post/122898916425/a-daring-truth (en anglais)

L'orage éclata dans la soirée. Irumi sortit, déclarant vouloir s'entraîner par temps de pluie. Chrollo fit l'original et insista pour débarrasser la table du dîner. Cela amusa beaucoup Kikyo qui proposa à Chrollo de passer la nuit au domaine, vu le mauvais temps. C'était une demande de pure politesse et Chrollo déclina gracieusement. Hélas, Miruki ne comprenait rien à la politesse. Il fit un tapage insupportable, répétant avec entêtement que Chrollo dormirait ici, avec lui, dans sa chambre, maman maman maman hein il peut dormir ici dis oui allez maman maman, si bien que Kikyo, une main sur le ventre et visiblement épuisée, céda. Silva fut peut-être le seul à remarquer la brève lueur de panique dans les yeux de Chrollo. Après s'être donné tant de mal pour s'introduire dans la famille, il semblait soudain pressé de la quitter. Intéressant.

C'est pourquoi il appuya fermement la décision de sa femme. Chrollo fut logé dans la chambre contiguë à celle de Miruki qui ne supportait pas l'idée d'en être éloigné.

Kikyo se coucha tôt, des contractions inhabituelles la fatigant de façon excessive. Elle avait posé la fleur de passage sur sa table de nuit. Elle mettait du temps à fleurir, sans doute fragilisée par son transport.  
Silva s'installa dans sa bibliothèque. Il cherchait le calme et ne le trouvait pas. Il prit un livre et le parcourut des yeux sans le lire. Les hauts chiens de garde étaient inexplicablement sensibles à l'électricité, et l'orage qui se préparait les rendait nerveux et bruyants. Il les sentait s'agiter dans la maison, reniflant, grognant, impatients, comme si un événement important était sur le point de se produire. Silva ressentait la même fébrilité. Incapable d'apprécier sa propre compagnie, il rejoignit son père qui écrivait une lettre dans ses appartements privés.

« Kikyo envisage l'adoption du garçon. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
— C'est une bonne idée. Il est sage, propre, et très décoratif, avec sa petite marque sur le front. Il a le poil brillant et il est très joueur. Il fera un bon compagnon pour Miruki.  
— Elle envisage d'en faire autre chose qu'un animal de compagnie.  
— Tant qu'on ne saura pas quel nen aura l'enfant à naître, il restera un animal de compagnie."

Zeno avait une voix étrangement dure. Il replongea dans sa correspondance, ignorant son fils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Tu es mécontent.  
— Je pensais avoir transmis à mon fils un meilleur sens des responsabilités.  
— Je garde sous mon toit un garçon antipathique pour le salut de notre famille. Je trouve que c'est suffisamment responsable.  
— Tu as épousé une femme qui n'est pas de la transformation. C'était déjà bien assez irresponsable pour ne pas, en plus, disperser ta semence aux quatre vents.

Silva sursauta presque.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
— Juste avant votre mariage, tu as demandé à Kikyo une photo d'elle quand elle était jeune, avant son… accident. Avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de porter une visière. Elle avait de grands et beaux yeux sombres. Tu lui en as fait compliment. Tu lui as dit qu'elle avait déjà le regard du diable, avant d'avoir les Yeux du Démon. Tu as dis qu'elle était née pour te plaire. Tu aimes tellement les femmes avec de tels yeux…  
— Quel est le rapport ?  
— Il a de beaux yeux, ce petit, non ? De grands yeux sombres… Il les tient de sa mère ?"

Zeno consentit à poser sa plume et regarda son fils avec reproche.

"Tu avais le droit de t'amuser avant ton mariage. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit d'être imprudent. Je ne te demanderai pas qui est sa mère, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Si elle n'est pas morte, tue-la. Cette situation est déjà assez folle comme ça.  
— Je ne suis pas le père de cet enfant. Je te demande de te fier à moi.  
— Et moi, je te demande de t'y fier un peu moins."

Silva fronça les sourcils. Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. L'orage se déversait sur la montagne. Il devait être violent pour être audible à plusieurs mètres sous terre. Zeno le dévisagea un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

" Elles furent nombreuses, pas vrai ? Toutes ces femmes. Toutes des brunes, de ce que je me souviens, de celles que j'ai aperçu un instant, se rhabillant précipitamment, le rouge aux joues. Combien d'entre elles avaient de grands yeux sombres ? Une dizaine ? Une centaine ? Tu te rappelles de toutes ? Tu as été un parfait gentilhomme ? Tu as gardé le contact pendant plusieurs mois ? Tu peux garantir que tous les utérus de ta connaissance sont restés parfaitement vides ? En bon héritier responsable ?  
— Inutile d'être sarcarstique. Je suis presque sûr qu'il existe des femmes dans le monde que je n'ai pas engrossées. Au moins douze.  
— Laisse-moi être le sarcastique. Tu es mauvais à ça."

Zeno plia sa lettre et la cacheta.

" Tu as observé la marque sur son front, n'est-ce pas ? Une drôle de forme.  
— Oui, comme une croix.  
— Ou un Z mal assuré. C'est compréhensible. Quelle main de mère ne tremblerait pas en brûlant le front de son enfant ? Quel bébé ne se débattrait pas pour échapper à cette douleur ? Les bébés peuvent jouir d'une force étonnante quand on les torture.  
— Oui, je sais.  
— Une femme peut être fière de porter l'enfant d'un Zoldyck. Il est légitime qu'elle manifeste cette fierté. C'est rare, une morsure de l'ange sur le front. Comme si elle voulait que n'importe qui la voie. C'est encore plus rare, de vouloir faire partie de la famille Zoldyck. Comme si elle avait appris à son enfant que là était sa place…  
— Tu sombres dans de pures spéculations. Et un brin de narcissisme.  
— Peut-être. Mais en de tels domaines, la seule limite est l'imagination. Tu n'as aucune idée des stratagèmes déraisonables que peuvent inventer des parents quand il s'agit de leurs enfants.  
— Hélas si. J'en ai une bonne idée, père."

Zeno fronça les sourcils mais jugea préférable de ne pas commenter. Il prit une enveloppe et une mappemonde. Il sembla procéder à de durs calculs, puis inscrivit une adresse sur l'enveloppe.

"A qui écris-tu ?  
— Est-ce une question à poser à son père ?  
— Tu écris à Biscuit Krueger, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Si tu le sais, pourquoi demandes-tu ?  
— Je pensais que vous ne vous voyiez plus.  
— On ne se voit plus. Mais on s'écrit encore."

Silva n'insista pas. L'évocation de Biscuit Krueger le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Il prit congé de son père, la mine pensive. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, mais n'en eut pas le loisir. Il fut aussitôt abordé par un intendant.

— Monsieur, votre invité s'est échappé.

Le cœur de Silva manqua un battement.

— Miruki…  
—… va bien monsieur, ainsi que tous les membres de la famille. Il a juste… disparu.  
— Qui était de garde devant la porte ?  
— Moi monsieur, mais…  
— Vous êtes mort.

Silva courut de toute la force de ses jambes à la chambre qu'il avait allouée au garçon. Le lit était défait, et encore chaud. L'enfant était discret, il avait réussi à se jouer de ses intendants, mais il était moins fort qu'eux et pas forcément rapide. Il éviterait les affrontements. Il ne devait pas être loin.

En fait, un simple « en » lui apprit que le garçon était à moins d'une cinquantaine de mètres. Dans le placard électrique. Silva palpa la serrure, forcée avec une grande habileté. Le garçon était assis par terre, les genoux ramenés contre lui, et cachait son visage entre ses bras. Il portait un pyjama trop grand qui avait appartenu à Irumi. Il avait retroussé les jambes de pantalon jusqu'à ses genoux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Il n'avait pas levé la tête quand Silva le débusqua. Il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Silva devina qu'il n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir. Il cherchait un refuge.

Le tonnerre gronda et l'enfant sursauta. Silva s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

— Ce n'est pas grave d'avoir peur de l'orage. Un éclair est imprévisible, rapide et mortel. C'est une peur raisonnable. Néanmoins, tu es à l'abri dans ta chambre. Ta réaction est inadaptée.

L'enfant ne dit rien, et ne bougea pas.

— En plus, éviter d'être foudroyé en se réfugiant dans un placard électrique… Tu as un drôle d'humour, petit…

L'enfant émis un son étranglé, comme un petit rire mouillé. Silva prit doucement une main de l'enfant pour la dégager de son visage. Le garçon se débattit et tourna son visage vers le mur.

— Ce n'est pas non plus grave de pleurer.

L'enfant renifla.

— Ce n'est pas grave quand on sait choisir ses larmes. Retenir ses larmes pour épargner ceux qu'on aime est de la force. Cacher ses larmes pour s'épargner soi-même est de l'orgueil.  
— Je ne suis pas orgueilleux.  
—Si. C'était pour ça que tu ne voulais pas rester ici. Pour ne pas qu'on sache que tu as une peur panique des orages. On dit que les peurs irrationnelles sont stupides. C'est faux. Seul en avoir honte l'est.

Silva s'assit sur le sol et saisit l'enfant. Il essaya de se dégager mais c'était peine perdue. Comparé à Silva il avait aussi peu de force qu'un chaton. Silva installa l'enfant sur ses genoux. Chrollo parut stupéfait.

— Que faites-vous ?  
— Je te prends dans mes bras. C'est une chose que l'on fait pour consoler un enfant.  
— Je ne suis plus un enfant.  
— Donc tu n'as plus besoin de câlin, c'est ça ?

Le garçon lui jeta un regard méfiant, puis se mordit la lèvre, avec cette expression gênée que Silva lui avait vue lors de leur première rencontre.

— … Comment on fait ?  
— Comme tout le monde.  
— On n'a pas ça à l'Étoile Filante.  
— Alors je vais te montrer. Déjà, tu arrêtes de te tortiller. Ensuite, tu mets tes bras autour de mon cou. Non, tu ne serres pas. Ce n'est pas une technique d'étranglement.  
— Pardon.  
— Tu poses ta tête de façon à être confortablement installé. Ensuite je mets mes bras autour de toi _n'aie pas peur_ , bon sang…

Chrollo avait sursauté et cherché à s'échapper de nouveau. Silva passa sa grande main sur le petit dos, et la caresse sembla calmer l'enfant qui posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

— Comme ça ?  
— Voilà, tu as compris le principe. Tu apprends vite.  
— C'est un contact étroit. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'y habituer. Les moeurs au delà de l'Etoile sont vraiment étranges."

Silva observa le visage de l'enfant, ses grands yeux bordés de rouge, les paupières lourdes de sommeil qui s'abaissaient lentement, et la marque, qui, sous un certain angle, dans la lumière diffuse du couloir, ressemblait, avec un peu d'imagination, à un Z.

« Mais d'où tu sors, toi… » chuchota Silva.

La respiration de l'enfant se fit calme et ample. Il s'était rendormi. Silva le porta dans son lit et le borda avec soin. Il glissa une main sous l'oreiller et le matelas pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas caché d'arme, alla à la pile de vêtements impeccablement pliés et les fouilla. Puis il sortit et fit doubler la garde. Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la bibliothèque quand Tsubone se précipita vers lui, la voix altérée.

— Dame Kikyo…

Silva courut à sa suite jusqu'à la chambre de sa femme. Leurs pas faisaient vibrer les sols au même rythme que le tonnerre.

L'orage dura toute la nuit. Des vitres à l'étage furent brisées et un arbre fut calciné. Une coulée de boue emporta la moitié du verger.

Ce fut cette nuit, dans le chaos, la pluie, le tonnerre, et les éclairs qui incrustaient des ombres cruelles sur les murs, alors que la fleur de passage mourante laissait tomber son dernier pétale, que Kirua naquit.


	6. trouver sa place

Chrollo s'était mis à l'écart, appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Kikyo. L'accouchement avait été facile et Kikyo, malgré sa fatigue, souriait. Silva berçait le bébé dans ses bras. Chrollo avait entendu qu'il s'appelait Killua. Il ne savait pas si c'était un joli prénom ou pas.

Miruki était absorbé par le bébé. Il trépignait parce qu'on ne lui permettait pas de le prendre dans ses bras. Il avait eu le même ton exaspéré lorsqu'il avait exigé que Chrollo dorme à la maison. Chrollo avait pris cette véhémence pour l'expression de son affection et il s'était senti étrange, se demandant comment il pourrait répondre à un tel sentiment, et honteux de ne pas y arriver. Maintenant il voyait Miruki tel qu'il était : un gamin capricieux. Chrollo avait été une distraction, mais maintenant il en avait une autre, et la réclamait avec la même énergie. Il levait les mains vers son père, geignant, impatient, mais son père ne le regardait pas. Il fixait le bébé des yeux. Des yeux graves au regard étrange, étonnamment brillant. Chrollo ne connaissait pas ce regard. Il n'arrivait pas à l'interpréter. Sans qu'il sut pourquoi, ce regard le rendait à la fois triste et en colère.

Illumi semblait fasciné. Il caressait les cheveux du bébé, si fins et si blonds qu'ils en étaient presque transparents. Il tenait la main de sa mère qui de l'autre se massait le ventre. Elle répétait:

« Il a tes yeux Silva… Tu ne trouves pas qu'il te ressemble ? »

C'est en entendant ces mots que Chrollo décida de partir.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à être discret. Il devinait que cela serait inutile. Ils étaient tous tellement accaparés par ce bébé qu'ils ne prenaient plus garde à lui. Il aurait pu avoir la décence de naître à un autre moment, ce mioche. Lui venait à peine d'arriver. Il n'aurait pas dû apporter la fleur de passage. Son influence sur les accouchements était peut-être réelle.

Il s'orienta facilement dans le vaste domaine. Il savait où était la salle des poisons. Il avait réussi à le faire dire par Miruki. En lui servant son goûter il lui avait demandé quelles étaient les choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit de manger ni de boire. Chrollo n'avait pas envie de le rendre malade. Chrollo était un nouveau grand frère très attentionné. Et maintenant Chrollo connaissait l'allergie alimentaire de Miruki et où se trouvaient les « petites fioles interdites que papa prend pour aller travailler. » Et Chrollo est si bien élevé qu'il avait insisté pour débarrasser la table du dîner. Il savait où se trouvaient les cuisines. Silva refusait de l'adopter. Puis ce bébé prenait sa place. Très bien. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette famille, il la détruirait. C'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis le début de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais eu d'autre intention. Chrollo essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et serra les mâchoires.

Il lui faudrait s'enfuir vite, donc il passa par sa ch… la chambre pour réunir ses affaires. Sa chemise était la seule qui n'était pas trouée et il y tenait. Il enleva le haut de pyjama, saisit sa chemise et hésita. Et s'il prenait une douche ? Les Zoldyck étaient riches, ils avaient probablement une douche. Il n'en avait jamais pris une en vrai. Il en avait entendu parler grâce à un de ses amis qui venait d'emménager à l'Étoile avec ses parents. Il disait que c'était bien mieux que s'asperger avec la boite de conserve dans le baquet d'eau chaude. Chrollo aimait bien ça, s'asperger. Il y mettait un tel enthousiasme qu'il répandait de l'eau partout. Il en vidait la moitié du baquet, alors il commençait à avoir froid, et il s'accroupissait, se faisait tout petit dans le reste d'eau, et c'était le jeu, le jeu du "combien de temps j'arrive à tenir avant d'avoir trop froid" , et quand ça devenait insupportable il bondissait et sortait et courait et hurlait jusqu'à ses vêtements qu'il enfilait très vite, sans même prendre le temps de se sécher. Il aimait faire sa toilette avec ses amis, parce qu'ils faisaient tous ça, sans exception, même Franklin qui était bien trop grand pour essayer de se faire petit. Chrollo aimait imaginer que dans toutes les villes où il n'y a pas de douche, tous les gamins attendent accroupis dans leur baquet et sortent en courant sur un hurlement, et c'était un secret, un secret des enfants pauvres, qui les unissait comme une famille.

Il n'avait aucun secret avec les Zoldyck.

Il jeta ses vêtements sur l'épaule d'un geste rageur. Il prendrait une douche, que ça leur plaise ou non. C'était son droit.

Il sortit dans le couloir et prit la direction contraire à celle du salon. C'était sans doute par là. Il ouvrit toutes les portes. Il ne craignait plus d'être impoli.

Il trouva la douche et y passa un temps infini. C'était vrai que c'était agréable. Il y avait des tas de savons colorés qui sentaient si bon qu'il avait envie de les manger. Quand il ferma les robinets la pièce était envahie de vapeur d'eau. Ses vêtements étaient humides mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon il pleuvait encore dehors. Le soleil se levait, et même si l'automne arrivait, ce serait bien suffisant pour le réchauffer. Il avait l'habitude. Et il courrait. Très vite. Ce serait indispensable quand il aurait empoisonné la nourriture.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se cogna contre Silva. C'était comme se cogner contre un mur. Il en tomba à la renverse. Silva ne frémit même pas.

« Tu en mets un temps là dedans, gronda-t-il. Tu es drôlement coquet.

Chrollo le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Pourquoi cette tête ? Une douche fait du bruit. Tu croyais que je n'allais pas te trouver ?

— Non, mais… je n'ai pas du tout senti votre présence. J'ai été surpris.

— Alors il faut que tu t'entraînes. Tu n'es pas encore assez fort pour être un Zoldyck.

Chrollo se redressa d'un bond.

— Dites-moi quoi faire pour être fort.

— En temps voulu. Pour l'instant, ce que tu vas faire, c'est venir avec moi. Tu as été très impoli tout à l'heure en partant sans féliciter Kikyo. Les mœurs de l'Etoile Filante sont rudes, mais ici, on félicite les parents d'un bébé qui vient de naître. Rappelle-toi de ça.

— Très bien monsieur.

Silva haussa un sourcil et tourna les talons. Chrollo emboîta son pas. Il marchait très vite et Chrollo était si décontenancé qu'il avait du mal à suivre. Sur une seconde de panique il courut bruyamment jusqu'à la hauteur de Silva.

— Félicitation monsieur !

— Ha, tout de même, renifla Silva. Pour quelqu'un qui apprend vite, tu es parfois curieusement lent. Merci, petit. Félicitation à toi aussi.

— Moi ? Pourquoi ?

— Tu as un nouveau petit frère. Cela mérite des félicitations, non ?

— Oui, c'est vrai ! Merci père !

Chrollo était joyeux et tout excité. Une part de lui se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'appeler Silva « père » dans un moment pareil, mais c'était fait, de toute façon. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et Silva souriait. C'était une autorisation tacite.

Chrollo aussi souriait. Il souria même à Tsubone qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup. Il était heureux. Hier il n'avait pas de frère, et aujourd'hui il en avait trois.

— Dites moi père, combien d'enfant voulez-vous, dame Kikyo et vous ?

Silva fronça les sourcils.

— Autant que ceux qui viendront. Autant que Kikyo voudra bien porter. Nous n'avons pas de nombre défini. Et toi, combien de frères et sœurs voudrais-tu ?

— Douze !

La réponse avait fusé, nette et franche. Silva s'arrêta et le regarda d'un air étonné.

— Douze ? Je ne suis pas sûr que Kikyo accepterait. Ni moi non plus d'ailleurs. Tu as l'air sûr de ta réponse. C'est une question que tu t'étais déjà posée ?

— Oui ! Douze est un nombre parfait ! On peut faire des équipe de deux, de trois, de quatre ou de six. C'est assez grand pour y trouver quelqu'un avec qui on a des affinités, mais suffisamment petit pour que chacun apprenne à se connaître. Comme il y a se… six nen on peut raisonnablement penser que chaque nen sera représenté au moins une fois. Cela augmente le potentiel de la fratrie. Et moi je serai le treizième et je veillerai sur tous les autres.

Silva reprit sa marche et commenta d'un air amusé.

— Une fratrie n'est pas un gang.

— Bien sûr que non, la dynamique des relations est trop différente.

Silva le regarda d'un air stupéfait. Chrollo ne comprit pas pourquoi.

— Mais bien plus efficace. Les gangs choisissent souvent une hiérarchie de forme pyramidale. Cela protège le chef et la stabilité du groupe. Je n'approuve pas. Le pouvoir du groupe est plus important que le pouvoir du chef. La rigidité est une mauvaise stratégie de survie. Il vaut mieux apprendre à s'adapter aux changements qu'à maintenir un système. De plus, qui obtient du pouvoir ne cherchera qu'à en obtenir plus. Au sein d'une famille, l'autorité est détenue par les parents et cela permet aux autres d'entretenir des rapports égalitaires et des ambitions saines. Personne ne chercherait à devenir le parent de ses frères et sœurs. C'est bien plus efficace que de multiplier les échelons.

Silva leva les yeux au plafond. Chrollo était décontenancé. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? C'était vrai. Il avait lu beaucoup de livres là dessus.

Ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Kikyo. Elle avait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Illumi, qui s'était assis près d'elle sur le lit et tenait le nouveau-né sur ses genoux. Miruki était allongé en travers du matelas et regardait le bébé. Il demandait pourquoi il était moche.

Chrollo baisa le front de Kikyo et la félicita. Puis il caressa la tête du bébé endormi. Il demanda s'il pouvait le prendre dans ses bras. Illumi refusa catégoriquement. Il fallut que Silva insiste pour qu'il lâche le nourrisson.

Chrollo berça le bébé doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bébé vivant. Ceux qui étaient abandonnés dans la décharge n'étaient pas toujours retrouvés à temps. Chrollo en avait découvert deux qui étaient restés coincés dans les décombres depuis plusieurs jours. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un bébé rose, et chaud, qui faisait un gentil bruit de respiration.

— Il est mignon ! S'exclama-t-il, comme s'il venait de faire la plus importante découverte au monde.

Silva sourit.

— Sortons, les enfants. Laissons votre mère se reposer.

Chrollo rendit le bébé à Kikyo et sortit à la suite des autres. Miruki bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela avait été difficile pour un si jeune enfant de se lever en pleine nuit. Silva l'envoya se recoucher. Illumi déclara qu'il allait profiter de l'orage de cette nuit pour s'entraîner sur terrain glissant. Chrollo proposa de l'accompagner mais Illumi refusa. Silva posa une main sur son épaule.

— Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, dit Silva. C'est un solitaire. De plus, j'ai une mission importante à te confier.

Chrollo se redressa, l'oreille tendue.

— J'aimerais que tu prennes soin de Miruki. C'est un enfant gâté, et il va mal vivre le fait de ne plus être le plus jeune et le plus choyé. Tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure. Il a dit que le bébé était moche. Il est déjà jaloux. Illumi sait qu'il s'occupera de l'éducation de Killua dans quelques années et a déjà un lien particulier avec lui. Miruki risque de se sentir seul. Il faudra que tu sois là pour lui.

Chrollo leva les yeux vers son père qui baissa le regard sur lui avec un doux sourire.

— J'aimerais que tu fasses en sorte que Miruki t'aime beaucoup.


	7. sur un arbre couché

Maha se levait si tôt le matin que son petit déjeuner était servi par l'équipe de nuit. Il aimait ces moments de calme, où les bourdonnements des intendants lui apprenaient tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Il entendit qu'il avait un nouveau descendant. Encore un garçon. Bien. Cela inciterait Kikyo à en avoir d'autres enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait une fille. Ou alors, elle ferait d'un de ses fils une fille. Cela donnait des résultats surprenants. Il y avait eu plusieurs précédents dans la famille au cours des générations. Maha pouvait tous les citer. Il avait une connaissance de l'histoire de la famille que personne ne pouvait expliquer.

L'étranger invité hier avait ce quelque chose de féminin. Une force inattendue qu'il apprenait à exploiter. Un charme particulier auquel même Silva avait cédé. Maha s'en était aperçu. Il était le seul à s'en être aperçu. C'était toujours ainsi. Personne ne lui prêtait attention, personne n'attendait rien de lui. Maha avait réussi à faire de sa vie une constante disparition. Il était un fantôme, une présence impalpable, un soupçon dans l'air, et il était partout, il entendait tout, il voyait tout, il devinait tout, et personne n'en savait rien.

Ainsi, quand le jour se leva, personne ne remarqua qu'il suivit le nouveau venu dans le verger dévasté par l'orage. Les intendants de jour étaient déjà sur place, nettoyant le terrain, sauvant ce qui restait à sauver, et Chrollo en avait renvoyé la plupart, proposant son aide en échange. La naissance de Killua provoquait beaucoup de bouleversements, et il avait décrété que les intendants seraient bien plus utiles auprès de dame Kikyo que dans le verger. Ce garçon était serviable. Une serviabilité qui paraissait toute naturelle. Maha pariait qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé pour avoir ce naturel. Comme il avait dû beaucoup travailler pour proposer des services qui étaient en réalité des ordres. Un travail qui restait à peaufiner. Silva n'avait pas apprécié le voir jouer les chefs d'intendance. Ce petit avait pris un risque. Mais un risque mesuré. Silva était occupé par Kikyo, il n'avait pas la tête à ces considérations et était soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre prit la relève.

Maha s'installa dans un arbre qui était resté debout, en détacha une pomme ruisselante de pluie, la croqua et observa. Le garçon sondait les trous laissés par les arbres arrachés. C'était important, avait-il dit. Pour voir jusqu'où s'étendaient les racines, si le sol avait été fragilisé, si les arbres voisins risquaient de tomber ou de mourir. Maha sourit, jeta la pomme, sauta de l'arbre et vint à lui.

« Tu es intelligent.

Chrollo se redressa, couvert de boue, visiblement décontenancé et cherchant à ne pas le laisser paraître.

— Merci maître Maha. Que me vaut ce compliment ?

— « Maître » Maha ? Attention, après avoir servi du « dame » à Kikyo tout le dîner, tu vas finir par éveiller les soupçons. Remarque, cela n'est rien face au « père » que tu oses adresser à Silva…

— …Monsieur Silva m'y autorise…

— Il ne te l'interdit pas. C'est différent.

Maha s'assit en tailleur sur un tronc abattu et observa le garçon avec un sourire en coin. Chrollo n'était pas familier avec les règles de politesse en cours au delà de la décharge, mais il devinait que l'attitude de Maha était inhabituelle.

— Que voulez-vous ? Je veux dire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Maha éclata de rire.

— Ho, ce ton autoritaire ! Et bien mal rattrapé. Oui, tu peux te mordre la lèvre, tu n'as pas réussi à le contrôler, celui-là. Tu as tort de vouloir être adopté et être un frère remplaçant. Tu es fait pour être chef. C'est un véritable gâchis que de te voir jouer les larbins.

— Vous vous moquez de moi.

— Non, je m'amuse de la situation. Et j'admire. Tu n'es pas le premier qui fouille la montagne à la recherche du septième nen. Tous ceux que j'ai vu ont commencé par les arbres vénérables du versant est. Un arbre qui poussait à des temps mythologiques doit forcément être énorme, vieux et imposant. Ils pensent tous cela. Toi non. Tu as lancé la conversation sur la botanique avec Kikyo, tu as mis en valeur ton érudition pour bien épater ton monde, et Kikyo t'a dressé une carte de la végétation environnante sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était habile. Et toi, sachant que les arbres les plus vieux, les plus rares et les plus étonnants sont sur le versant est, tu t'attaques aux banals fruitiers du versant sud. Pourquoi ce choix ?

Chrollo se frotta la nuque et tenta un sourire sans conviction. Puis il soupira, s'essuya les paumes contre le bleu de travail trop grand qu'un intendant lui avait prêté, et s'assit à côté de Maha.

— C'est logique. Une famille coincée en haut d'une montagne ne peut pas survivre sans produire sa nourriture. Le verger est sans doute la seule zone boisée qui persiste depuis le début. Les arbres meurent, sont remplacés, mais le verger reste. Personne ne peut savoir exactement son âge. Les arbres sont taillés régulièrement, leurs apparences sont modifiées et ils sont tous semblables. C'est l'endroit idéal pour cacher un arbre spécial, un arbre qui ne meurt pas. Et quand mam… dame Kikyo m'a dit que le verger contenait d'anciennes variétés sauvages…

— … ton soupçon a été confirmé. Très bien. Et comment as-tu su que l'arbre ne mourait pas ?

— C'était plus une hypothèse qu'une déduction. Un nen temporel doit préserver qui le porte des affres du temps. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Je devais vérifier sur place.

— Et comment aurais-tu su que tu te trouvais devant l'arbre du temps ?

— …En utilisant mon gyo… je suppose…

Maha secoua la tête.

— Là s'arrête ton génie et tu le sais. S'il avait suffit d'un simple gyo pour repérer un arbre pourvu d'un nen, nous l'aurions trouvé depuis longtemps. Tous les gamins Zoldyck le cherchent à un moment de leur existence. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'Irumi aime tant les entraînements solitaires dans la forêt ?

Chrollo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

— Quoi, tu pensais être le seul ? Silva a raison de te trouver prétentieux. Allons bon, voilà que tu rougis ! Tu es un solitaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux qui restent seuls trop longtemps ont tendance à se croire uniques. Tu n'es pas unique. Personne ne l'est. Il n'y a que les personnes importantes et celles qui ne le sont pas. Tu pourrais devenir important. Si tu t'y prends bien, si tu travailles, si tu trouves ta place, si tu formes ta propre famille…

—… ou si je trouve le septième nen.

— C'est donc pour cela que tu le veux ? Dis-moi, que désires-tu le plus : l'importance, le pouvoir ou le respect ?

Chrollo fronça les sourcils.

— Ce sont les mêmes choses. Pourquoi choisir ?

Maha soupira.

— Dommage. Tu es prometteur, mais tu n'es encore qu'un enfant. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien à tirer de toi. Tu ne te connais pas assez bien.

— Cela ne sert à rien de se connaître quand on sait ce que l'on veut.

— Quel ton catégorique ! Avec quelle assurance tu assènes de telles âneries ! Oui décidément tu es fait pour le commandement. Il n'y a qu'un chef pour être si bête et en être fier. Retiens ça, toi qui ne t'aime pas et ne veux pas te connaître. Deviens chef. Deviens important. Obtiens le respect. Tu auras le pouvoir.

Maha se leva d'un bond leste et se dressa devant lui. Puis il se voûta. Chrollo fut persuadé qu'il le faisait exprès.

— Quel âge avez-vous ?

— Ce n'est pas poli comme question.

— Moi aussi je mens sur mon âge. Je me dis plus vieux que je le suis. Cela me donne un aspect juvénile. Vous vous vieillissez aussi. Pourquoi ?

— Comme toi. Pour paraître plus jeune.

— Vous avez l'air centenaire.

— Donc j'ai l'air infiniment plus jeune que je ne le suis.

— N'êtes-vous pas le grand-père de monsieur Zeno ?

— J'ai été le grand-père de beaucoup de monde. J'ai toujours été le grand-père de quelqu'un, quand même j'avais perdu de vue depuis longtemps le véritable lien de parenté qui m'y unissait. Tu as raison, tu sais. Le nen temporel protège des affres du temps, même quand on ne l'a possédé qu'une seconde…

Chrollo se leva d'un bond, le souffle court.

— Vous… vous êtes…

Maha le calma d'un geste.

— Non, je suis son fils. Celui qu'il a eu avec la fille du premier nen de renforcement. A l'époque nous ignorions encore que le nen était héréditaire. Mon frère et moi héritâmes du renforcement. Cela fut difficile de trouver une personne avec un don naturel pour la transformation. Nous en trouvâmes deux, une fille et un garçon. J'ai adopté la fille, mon frère le garçon. Tout lien génétique avec le premier Zoldyck fut rompu dès la troisième génération. Ce fut une bonne chose. La trace du nen temporel ne s'est pas transmise.

— Alors, vous avez…

—… un petit millier d'années, oui. J'ai arrêté de compter.

Chrollo se rassit sur le tronc couché, stupéfait.

— Le nen est une force constante, et finie. Plus il y a d'utilisateurs de nens, plus leur pouvoir individuel est faible. Les premiers nens étaient les plus puissants que l'Histoire ait jamais compté, et le nen temporel était le plus puissant de tous. Mais tous les nen s'épuisent. Je vais finir par mourir un jour. Je suis patient. Mon père s'est suicidé après huit cents ans. Il ne vieillissait pas et cela le terrifiait. Moi, heureusement, je décrépis. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout de mon corps. Mon frère aussi je crois.

— Il est toujours vivant ?

— Oui. Il dirige la société des Hunters. Il a réussi à tirer profit de la trace de nen temporel qu'il porte depuis sa naissance, à travers la prière. Certains disent qu'il arrive à comprimer le temps... Tant mieux pour lui, si c'est vrai, et tant pis pour le temps. Je n'ai plus tellement de nouvelles. On a eu le temps de faire le tour de tous les sujets, tu penses. Mais je crois qu'il s'amuse bien.

Chrollo regarda le sol, se frottant le menton d'un air pensif.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

— Pour que tu me croies quand je te dis que tu dois partir. Tu ne trouveras rien ici. Et tu vas au devant de gros problèmes. Zeno a appelé Biscuit Krueger. Personne ne peut deviner quand cet être fantasque va arriver. Elle pourrait être ici dès demain. Elle devinera tout de suite que tu n'as pas de potentiel pour la transformation.

Chrollo rougit violemment.

— Comment savez -vous…

— Mille ans d'expérience, petit. Et Biscuit est encore meilleure que moi.

Chrollo se renfrogna.

— Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai une astuce. Je peux manifester un nen de transformation quand je veux.

— Si c'était le cas, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Tu as une idée, sans aucun doute. Mais une idée n'est pas une astuce.

— Je ne vous crois pas. Vous n'avez aucun intérêt à m'aider.

— T'aider ? Je ne cherche pas à t'aider. Je protège ma famille. Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Tu es une menace. Je pourrais te tuer, avant que Miruki le fasse. Mais on me poserait des questions et je n'aime pas ça. Je te chasse pour mon petit confort.

— Je ne crains rien ici. Miruki est mon petit frère, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, et ne permettrait pas qu'on m'en fasse.

Maha quitta son air amusé. Son regard était réellement surpris.

— Dis-moi… Que cherchais-tu exactement en venant ici ?

— Le septième nen. Vous en doutez encore ?

Maha renifla.

— Hum… Tu te connais encore plus mal que tu ne le crois, et cela te joue de pires tours que tu ne le penses. Mais qu'importe. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'avoir le cœur brisé. Pars. Je ne souhaite pas t'aider, mais crois-moi, cela est plus un conseil qu'un ordre.

Maha s'éloigna. Il devait laisser l'enfant seul. Le pauvre gamin était du genre à croire qu'il lui fallait réfléchir calmement quand il était bouleversé. Maha soupira. Il en avait vu, de ces enfants laissés trop seuls, trop longtemps, trop tôt. D'après son père, l'empereur du temps avait été l'un d'eux.

— Maître Maha !

Maha se retourna. Le garçon s'était mis debout sur le tronc et affichait un air désorienté que Maha devina authentique.

— Maître Maha… dites-moi… Lequel est-ce ? Quel est l'arbre du temps ?

Maha sourit.

— L'arbre du temps ? Tu es perché dessus, petit.

Maha ricana en voyant l'enfant descendre d'un bond et inspecter le tronc arraché.

— Tu ne trouveras rien.

— Le tronc est coupé ! Les branches arrachées ! Les feuilles commencent à flétrir ! Il va mourir !

— Ne le regrette pas. Il produisait des oranges terriblement amères. Immangeables.

— Qu'est devenu le nen ?

— Le nen n'est plus dans l'arbre depuis longtemps.

— Il a été exorcisé ?

— On ne peut pas exorciser un exorcisme. Non. Il s'est déplacé. Je te l'ai dis. C'est un nen très puissant.

— Alors où est-il ?

Maha leva les paumes vers le ciel en signe d'ignorance. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, Chrollo s'énerva.

— Vous vous moquez de moi encore !

— Pas du tout. Ce qui est advenu de ce nen est un mystère pour bien des gens. Même moi n'ai pas toutes les clés.

— Comment s'est-il déplacé ?

— A la façon dont les arbres se déplacent. Par une orange. Cueillie et mangée par une petite fille qui aimait les oranges amères.

— Alors c'est elle qui a hérité du nen.

— Non. Ca l'a tuée.

— Alors le nen est dans sa tombe ?

— Elle n'a pas de tombe. Il n'y a pas de cadavre. Elle est morte, car les personnes vivantes occupent généralement un point précis dans l'espace et le temps.

Le regard de Maha s'assombrit. Chrollo avait mille questions, mais se retint. Il regardait la courbure du dos de Maha s'accentuer, des ombres se glisser dans les rides de son visage. Chrollo comprit alors que cet homme ne lui avait pas menti. Maha avait vécu beaucoup plus de choses qu'un homme devrait en vivre.

— Elle était tellement gentille. Rien ne la satisfaisait plus que de satisfaire les autres. Quand elle a … disparu, des choses étranges ont commencé à se produire. Si une personne se plaignait de la soif, un verre d'eau se matérialisait devant lui. Quand une personne tombait malade, elle guérissait aussitôt. J'ai compris que c'était elle. Elle n'est jamais vraiment partie. J'ai appris à reconnaître sa présence. J'ai appris à reconnaître ses mouvements. Tu cherches le septième nen ? Tu le trouveras dans d'incroyables coïncidences, dans d'improbables exigences des évènements. On dit que le temps est capricieux. C'est normal. Le temps est une petite fille de six ans.

— Vous l'aimiez beaucoup.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une intention polie. Chrollo n'avait pas su retenir sa réflexion.

— Oui. De tous les membres de la famille Zoldyck, c'est sans doute moi qui ait cherché le septième nen avec le plus d'ardeur. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres. C'est peut-être pour cela que je reste encore en vie, va savoir. Petit... si malgré mes conseils, tu décides de rester, si tu cherches le septième nen, si tu le trouves et si tu survis… Dis-le moi. Je ne chercherai pas à te le prendre. Je ne dirai à personne que tu l'as. Je voudrais juste dire à ma fille que je l'aime, une dernière fois. »


	8. le goût des oranges amères

_Note : j'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir été incapable d'écrire ce chapitre. *Catharsis*_

Elle avait cinq ans quand l'homme étrange vint la chercher. Il habitait dans le château en haut de la montagne. Elle était petite mais avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler de ce château. On disait qu'il ne fallait pas y aller. Que des choses terribles s'y étaient passées. On disait que des monstres y vivaient. Que les enfants pas sages y étaient envoyés. C'était sa maman qui lui disait, quand elle ne voulait pas finir son assiette. Attention, si tu n'es pas sage, je vais te donner aux meurtriers sur la montagne ! C'était une plaisanterie bien sûr. Jamais sa maman ne ferait une chose pareille. Mais la petite fille finissait quand même son assiette. Elle n'aimait pas contrarier sa maman. Elle aimait entendre d'elle qu'elle était très gentille. Cela la remplissait de fierté.

Elle ne sut pas quand elle contraria sa mère, la contraria au point qu'elle la donnât à l'homme étranger. Ce fut sans doute le jour du verre d'eau. L'homme venu de la montagne l'avait longuement scrutée, avec un drôle de regard qui brillait et la mettait mal à l'aise. Puis il lui avait mis le verre entre les mains, lui avait dit de faire une chose étrange et assez difficile, puis avait goûté l'eau. Il dit quelque chose à ses parents qui eurent l'air vraiment très contrariés. Sa maman pleura. Son père se mit en colère et l'étranger murmura quelque chose à son oreille. La petite fille n'avait encore jamais vu son père avoir peur. Ce fut la première fois. Ce fut la dernière aussi, car elle ne les revit jamais.

Pourquoi l'étranger l'emmenait-elle sur la montagne ? Était-elle punie ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait fait pleurer sa mère ? Elle demanda à l'homme s'il allait la tuer. L'homme rit. Il la rassura. Il lui parla de choses que la petite fille ne comprit pas. D'entraînement. De don. De transformation. La petite fille demanda quand retournerait-elle chez ses parents. L'homme dit que ses parents, c'était lui, désormais.

La petite fille ne parvint jamais à l'appeler « papa », comme il le souhaitait. Cela le rendait triste, et elle se sentait coupable, alors elle le couvrait de petites attentions, de gentillesses. Mais il n'avait jamais l'air assez heureux. Peut-être qu'elle le décevait trop. Elle n'était pas bonne à l'entraînement. Elle se blessait, se fatiguait, pleurait, et était incapable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'une souris. Elle devinait qu'elle n'était acceptée que grâce à son nen. Manifester l'aura, transformer des choses en d'autres, c'était facile. Elle avait un réel don, contrairement à l'autre petit garçon. Lui aussi avait été enlevé, et elle devait l'appeler son cousin. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était bizarre. Ils allaient aux mêmes entraînements, avec les mêmes professeurs, qui les traitaient de façon égale, mais son cousin affirmait qu'elle était ménagée, protégée, favorisée. Il se plaignait toujours de ses tâches qu'il jurait beaucoup plus lourdes et importantes que les siennes, quand bien même c'était exactement les mêmes. D'ailleurs, c'était injuste que ce soit les mêmes. Elle était plus jeune et plus faible que lui, elle devrait avoir des corvées adaptées à son âge. La seule fois où elle le lui fit remarquer, il se mit dans une telle colère qu'elle fut terrorisée et n'osa plus jamais le contredire. De toute façon, c'était inutile. Sur le moindre sujet, la moindre broutille, il se fâchait, se lançait dans des reproches interminables qui laissaient la petite sonnée et comme engourdie. Il prenait cet engourdissement comme de la distraction. Un manque d'attention à son égard. C'était apparemment le pire crime qu'on puisse commettre. Tu ne m'écoutes pas. Tu ne fais jamais ce que je te demande. Tu es bête. Tu es égoïste. Tu n'es pas gentille.

Cela attristait la petite fille plus que tout. Aussi elle n'hésita pas quand son cousin lui réclama ses desserts. De toute façon elle n'aimait pas le sucré. Son cousin le lui avait dit, le jour où elle refusa un gâteau parce qu'elle avait trop mangé. Autant lui laisser les gourmandises, qui saurait les apprécier. Il avait raison. Son cousin avait toujours raison. Il lui expliquait toujours tout bien, elle qui était si bête. il expliqua pourquoi elle devait lui donner la moitié de sa viande. Un garçon a plus de muscles qu'une fille, il a donc besoin de plus de viande. Cela tombait sous le sens. Seules les méchantes filles ne comprenaient pas cela. Pareil pour les goûters. Elle était petite, maigre, et faible, elle n'avait pas besoin de goûter, au contraire de lui qui avait une grande carcasse et qui travaillait tellement, tellement plus qu'elle.

C'était vrai qu'il se dépensait. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué au début. Ils faisaient les mêmes choses, sur les mêmes durées, mais lui devait forcément y mettre plus de cœur, plus d'énergie, sinon comment expliquer qu'il dorme la nuit et elle non ? Elle se réveillait, et allait dans la cuisine pour manger. C'était bien la preuve qu'elle se fatiguait peu, expliqua son cousin. Il avait un sourire de victoire, et l'avait poursuivie jusque sous sa douche, pour l'entendre dire « tu avais raison et je suis bête. » Il riait. Elle rit avec lui. Il n'était pas si méchant, en fait. Il était juste taquin. Quand il l'insultait et qu'elle s'attristait, il se fâchait de son manque d'humour. C'était vrai, cela devait être dur d'avoir une cousine sans humour quand on aimait plaisanter, et il plaisantait tout le temps. Il la taquinait sur ses cernes, hululant comme un hibou à son passage. Il riait de sa maigreur, les jours où il insistait pour lui donner son bain et faisait semblant de la noyer en lui rinçant les cheveux. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui donner le bain. Il aimait bien s'occuper d'elle, en fait. En vrai il était gentil.

C'était justement lui qui l'avait baignée le jour où elle s'évanouit à l'entraînement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle donnait deux de ses repas à son cousin et qu'elle ne dormait que cinq heures par nuit, elle aurait dû être habituée. Rien n'expliquait cette soudaine faiblesse. Peut-être qu'elle avait un rhume. Après le bain son cousin l'avait enfermée dehors toute nue et toute mouillée, pour jouer à lui faire des grimaces derrière la vitre. On l'amenait à l'infirmerie. Elle y demanderait si elle avait de la fièvre. Elle n'en eut pas le temps. Aussitôt qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller de son lit de malade, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, son cousin était prêt d'elle. Il lui tenait la main. Il pleurait.

«Tu as dormi plus d'une heure… Tu te sens mieux ?

— Oui. Merci. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça… »

Elle essuya ses larmes sur sa joue.

« Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est pas si grave… »

Il repoussa sa main.

« Pas si grave ? Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas si grave ? Tu sais ce que j'ai dû faire ? Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai enduré ? Et toi pendant ce temps, tu dormais ! Tu dormais ! Pendant plus d'une heure ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de dormir ? Pourquoi tu as le droit et pas moi ? Je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne supporte plus de te voir aussi choyée ! Pourquoi c'est toi la favorite ? Pourquoi tu as l'air de trouver ça si naturel ? C'est parce que tu es une fille, c'est ça ? On donne tout ce que les filles veulent, mais nous les garçons, on doit se débrouiller. C'est injuste. Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser faire ça. Tu vas réparer ta faute. »

Il la tira par le bras hors du lit.

« Tu vas aller trouver l'infirmière et lui dire de me laisser dormir moi aussi. C'est à toi de le faire. C'est à cause de toi si j'ai été torturé aujourd'hui. »

Elle éclata en sanglots. Elle n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il la frappa. Cela la stupéfia tant qu'elle cessa de pleurer.

Son cousin la toisa avec mépris.

« Alors comme ça, c'est ça que tu comprends. Pff. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es tellement basique, tellement limitée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pris la peine de discuter avec toi. Je t'ai clairement surestimée. »

À partir de ce jour, il la battit régulièrement. La moindre contrariété fermait son poing et le projetait sur elle. Alors la petite fille faisait tout pour les lui éviter. Elle étirait sa gentillesse à l'extrême. Toutes ses pensées étaient tendues vers cet unique but. Elle anticipait tous ses désirs. Consolait toutes ses frustrations. Elle apprit à mentir, et elle mentait bien. Cela la stupéfia mais elle eut des facilités incroyables à monter des histoires pour expliquer ses marques que l'entraînement ne justifiait pas, ou pour s'accuser des méfaits de son cousin. Il aimait voler ou casser les affaires des autres, surtout celles de son père adoptif, et elle trouvait toujours un moyen de lui épargner la punition.

Elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. C'était une pensée méchante mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'avoir. De toute façon il semblait d'accord. Il cherchait tout le temps à s'échapper du domaine, et était toujours rattrapé. Pourtant il aurait dû être heureux, ici. Il réussissait tout. Il tuait avec une déconcertante facilité, surtout quand il était en colère, et il semblait toujours en colère.

Oncle Netero en eut marre de lui. Il voulait quitter la fonction d'assassin, et parcourir le monde à la recherche d'autres enfants qui manifesteraient un don. Il ne fallait pas les laisser seuls dans la nature. La petite fille avait surpris la conversation entre oncle Netero et Maha. Tu imagines d'autres gamins comme lui, sans formation, sans cadre, livrés à eux-mêmes, à leurs capacités, à leur possibilité de destruction ? Je vais créer un ordre qui les rassemblera et leur donnera l'instruction et la discipline nécessaires. Maha avait objecté qu'avant d'être amené ici, le petit garçon avait été un enfant docile et rieur. La capacité de destruction n'était pas propre au nen naturel. Maha donna en exemple sa propre fille, qui était un vrai petit ange. Oncle Netero s'irrita. Un ange oui, mais un ange inutile, incapable, ni forte, ni agile, ni rapide, ni intelligente, qui tremblait devant son cousin. Elle était gentille parce que c'était tout ce qui était à sa portée. C'était la plus mauvaise affaire qu'il eut faite. Au prix où il l'avait payée…

Si elle avait été plus grande, la petite fille aurait compris qu'oncle Netero disait cela uniquement pour blesser son frère. Qu'il était jaloux de son caractère facile. Qu'il se reprochait les attitudes violentes de son fils adoptif. Mais elle était petite, alors elle s'enfuit, elle courut dans le verger, elle pleurait, elle voulait sa maman, elle voulait son vrai chez elle, elle voulait sa poupée qu'elle n'avait pas eu le droit de prendre, elle voulait son chat, elle voulait sa chambre, elle voulait que son papa vienne et les tape tous.

Oncle Netero voulait partir parce que son cousin était méchant. Et il était méchant à cause d'elle. Cela lui semblait naturel. Ses parents ne l'auraient jamais abandonnée si elle avait su les rendre heureux.

Et si elle était méchante ? Peut-être qu'ils la chasseraient, et tout irait mieux. C'était peut-être ça, la condition. Elle avait entendu parler de « conditions » pour son nen. Pour obtenir quelque chose de bien, il fallait faire quelque chose d'horrible. C'était forcément ça.

Il y avait un oranger dans le verger dont il était interdit de manger les fruits. On disait qu'ils étaient empoisonnés. Qu'ils étaient si bons qu'ils étaient réservés à grand-père. On disait qu'ils étaient mauvais. Qu'ils étaient sacrés. La petite fille avait appris à mentir et à reconnaître les mensonges, et tout ça c'en était, des mensonges. Il ne fallait pas manger les fruits, c'était interdit, mais elle risquait pas de mourir, car c'était une interdiction d'adulte, c'est à dire que cela n'avait pas le moindre sens, et moins ça avait de sens, plus c'était grave. C'était la pire méchanceté qu'elle était capable d'imaginer.

La petite fille ne se souvint jamais du goût des oranges amères. Elle se souvint de peu de choses. Elle se souvint juste qu'elle devait être gentille et qu'elle avait été méchante, et que les bonnes choses se payent avec des mauvaises.

Elle sentait beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Des gens la cherchaient et étaient malheureux. Elle ne les voyait pas, ne les entendait pas, mais sentait leurs désirs fulgurer autour d'elle, comme des sons colorés, comme des odeurs qu'elle pouvait toucher. Son monde était un tableau en mouvance perpétuelle, sur une toile en forme de temps. Elle n'avait qu'à toucher du doigt les couleurs pour les modifier, les infléchir, leur faire traverser des temporalités, des jours, des semaines, des secondes. Elle pouvait tout accomplir. Tout rattraper. Tout accorder. Il suffisait de le lui demander.

Mais personne ne lui demandait rien. Personne ne savait qu'elle était là. Le monde des vivants lui parvenait de très loin, au delà-même du temps. Le temps et la vie n'existaient pas sur le même plan. Il ne se croisaient que par hasard.

Etait-ce cela, la vie ? Le frôlement inattendu entre un corps et du temps ? Etait-ce cela, la mort ? Un temps qui nous quitte par pure négligence ?

Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle avait été. Avait-elle été humaine ? Il lui semblait avoir été un arbre. Peut-être avait-elle été comme son grand-père. Il n'était ni transparent, ni brumeux, ni une couleur ni une impression. Le temps ne le traversait pas et en dessinait clairement les contours. Il était le seul être qu'elle pouvait percevoir. Son grand-père la percevait aussi, mais il avait peur d'elle. Il avait peur du temps. Le temps aussi avait peur de lui. Après tout, il l'avait déjà tué une fois.

Ce conflit permanent entre la vie et le temps, voilà tout ce qu'elle se souvenait de la condition humaine.

Alors, quand son grand-père combattit le temps, quand il l'arracha lui-même de son propre corps, elle fut très malheureuse. Elle n'avait plus rien pour se souvenir de ce qu'était être humaine. Elle n'avait même plus de nom. Elle l'avait oublié. Alors, pour remplacer le manque cruel du seul homme qui fut craint du temps, elle se nomma. Les corps qui naissaient vivaient mouraient sur le domaine produisaient souvent des sons avec leurs bouches, et répétait régulièrement deux syllabes : na-ni. Cela semblait signifier n'importe quoi, une chose floue et modulable à l'envi. Cela lui convenait. Désormais, elle répondrait au nom de Nanika.

Tout ce qui est désigné existe. Portant un prénom, Nanika éprouva l'envie de s'incarner. L'envie. Encore quelque chose dont elle se souvenait du monde des humains. Elle s'accrocha à cette envie. Elle voyait les volontés humaines dessiner des arabesques sur la structure du temps, elle voyait les décisions et les actes rompre les lignes et changer les couleurs. L'envie et la volonté étaient des forces qui appuyaient sur le temps.

Elle sentit une envie très puissante entrer dans le domaine. Une envie complexe, faite de volonté, d'ambition, de tristesse, de crainte, de désir de construire et de détruire. L'envie portait une fleur. Une fleur qui aidait le temps à entrer dans le corps des bébés, et à sortir du corps des mourants. Une fleur qui ouvrait une brèche dans le temps.

Nanika suivit la fleur. Elle la sentit s'épanouir. Elle sentit le temps affluer dans un corps qui portait un autre corps. Le temps poussait le plus petit corps à en sortir. Il y avait trop de temps dans trop peu d'espace, il fallait qu'il naisse, sous peine de faire mourir le plus grand corps. Le temps se craquela. Nanika suivit la fissure. Quand le plus petit corps sortit, quand il obtint son propre temps et se mit à hurler, Nanika s'infiltra dans la brèche. Ce corps qui fabriquait d'autres corps en ferait un pour elle. Elle prendrait un corps avant que celui-ci n'ait son propre temps.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais cela lui procurait une sensation agréable. Ce n'était pas un souvenir de quand elle était un homme, ou une enfant, ou un arbre, ou une orange, c'était bien plus ancien que cela. Une impression de confort, de douceur, de sécurité, et un rythme lointain comme les vagues d'un océan chaud. Elle connaissait cet endroit. Elle y avait été, avant d'avoir vécu. Elle pouvait y être encore. Elle pouvait y attendre. Elle avait tout le temps du monde.


	9. dons, talents, et nens

C'était Silva qui nourrissait Kirua quand sa femme dormait. Il aimait ces instants de calme, quand toute la famille dormait encore, qu'il n'était pas accaparé par ses obligations familiales ou professionnelles. Il aimait le lien particulier qui se créait avec le nouveau-né. Cela en avait été ainsi avec ses deux premiers enfants. Cela ne sera pas le cas avec les deux suivants. Silva se souviendra de ce jour comme du dernier où ils avaient été une famille heureuse.

Le biberon était rempli du lait maternel de Kikyo. Silva n'avait plus qu'à le réchauffer au moindre pleur, et Kirua hurlait comme dix casernes de pompiers sur le soleil. Il était sept heures du matin, Silva n'avait pas pu se reposer une seule minute depuis son retour de l'Étoile Filante, il avait du mal à voir ce qu'il faisait et tamponnait le biberon sur le bébé en espérant que la tétine finirait bien par rentrer dans quelque chose, et que ce quelque chose serait la bouche. Il avait les yeux bouffis et ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient un air de meule de foin après qu'une armée d'acupuncteurs aient cherché une aiguille dedans.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là, d'abord, cette aiguille ? Est-ce un endroit pour perdre une aiguille, une meule ? Quel genre d'individu a des aiguilles qui traîne dans sa poche ? Oui d'accord, Irumi. Mais lui ne les perd pas. En tout cas pas dans des meules. »

Il parlait à une grande surface plane verticale qui lui paraissait hostile. Silva lui lançait des regards noirs mais la surface les lui rendait. Silva se sentit défié.

« Et qui tu es toi d'abord pour critiquer mes cheveux ?

— Le miroir, répondit le miroir.

— Ha ouais, et bien, j'ai bien vu que tu te fichais de ma poire, et j'aime pas ça. Je suis un père responsable, même si je suis pour l'instant incapable de dire avec précision combien j'ai d'enfants sous le toit.

— Vraiment ? Répondit le miroir. Pourtant on ne m'a annoncé qu'une seule naissance.

— Mais avant la naissance, il y a eu une arrivée. Il n'est pas de moi. Enfin je crois. Je suis presque sûr en tout cas. Elle avait mon numéro, elle m'aurait prévenu. Mais ce n'est pas important. L'important c'est son nen, et il a dit être de la transformation. Et de toute façon je ne me souviens pas qu'elle eût de grands yeux sombres.

— Je ne comprends pas très bien, reprit le miroir.

— A vrai dire, moi non plus.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore fait passer au garçon le test de la feuille. Cela était pourtant indispensable à la décision à prendre. S'il était de la transformation et que Kirua ne l'était pas, il l'adopterait. S'il était d'un autre nen, Miruki le tuerait.

Le garçon l'avait mis dans une situation épouvantable que Silva avait tourné à son avantage. Il avait un talent pour ça. Un talent qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti attaqué et cela lui avait presque fait plaisir. Il s'était souvenu d'une excitation qu'il n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. La traque d'un ennemi incompréhensible. Un petit garçon aux manières délicates et au cynisme glaçant, qui jouait aux petites voitures et aimait les histoires sanglantes, qui connaissait les poisons et débarrassait la table, qui ne craignait pas les assassins et avait peur des orages, et qui ne savait pas comment faire un câlin…

— Je n'ai pas envie que le garçon meure.

Cette phrase était sortie d'elle-même. C'était une phrase légère et volatile, jusqu'à présent compressée par l'orgueil et le sens du devoir Zoldyck, et que la fatigue, l'inquiétude et la certitude d'être seul avaient libérée.

— Ma foi, tu fais ce que tu veux, rétorqua le miroir. Mais moi j'ai fait un long voyage, il pleut, je suis trempée, et je n'ai pas envie de rester debout au milieu de la cuisine à te regarder parler tout seul.

Silva fronça les sourcils et se retourna. Son regard embrumé distingua une petite silhouette, entourée d'un nombre impressionnant de bagages. Il se passa une longue minute où on n'entendit rien d'autre que le bruit de succion de Kirua s'acharnant sur son biberon.

— Mademoiselle Krueger, salua Silva. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir tout court.

— Moi non plus, Silva. Mais Zeno m'a parlé d'un cas d'urgence. Et tu sais que je ne peux rien refuser à Zeno.

— Cela ne me regarde en rien.

— Cela te regarde de très près. Après tout, tu es la première chose que je n'ai pas pu refuser à Zeno.

— Je préférerai qu'on évite le sujet.

Biscuit haussa les épaules.

— Comme tu veux. Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue, merci. Une collation aussi.

Silva la fixa pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Kirua finit son biberon et commença à s'agiter sur le bras de son père. Silva posa le biberon, leva lentement sa main libre et projeta une petite boule de nen qui traversa le mur sans lui causer de dommage. On entendit un « aïe! » lointain, le bruit de pas précipités, et un intendant se matérialisa à la porte, l'air réprobateur et se frottant les fesses. Silva desserra à peine les dents pour grincer « petit déjeuner pour la dame. »

— La dame ? Silva, tu es si formel. Donne-moi le bébé. Je dois être en contact avec lui pour estimer son nen.

Pendant que l'intendant s'affairait, Biscuit installa l'enfant sur ses genoux et lui glissa un objet allongé et de texture molle dans la main.

— Il est encore trop petit pour saisir, objecta Silva.

Mais le bébé ne lâcha pas l'objet.

— C'est un mystère que je n'ai jamais pu percer, commença Biscuit. Les enfants aptes au nen naissent avec des capacités peu communes, qu'ils perdent, pour réapprendre ensuite. L'éducation brouille l'instinct et hypertrophie le mental…

Biscuit reprit l'objet des mains de Kirua, l'agita, secoua la tête et fouilla son sac à main. Elle en tira deux tissus légers aux couleurs changeantes. Elle enveloppa le petit corps de l'un et garda l'autre dans sa main.

— … Mais cela n'explique qu'en partie le phénomène. Même les enfants Zoldyck, pourtant rompus à l'exercice du nen dès la plus petite enfance, subissent cette perte. Et plus grande est la perte de l'enfant, plus fort sera l'adulte.

Biscuit libéra Kirua du tissu et le compara à celui qu'elle avait gardé en main. Les couleurs changeaient et chatoyaient de façon similaire, presque symétriques. Biscuit prit un fil de cuivre et en noua les deux index de l'enfant.

— Cela n'est pas dû au nen, même si le nen l'accentue. On retrouve ce même motif chez les non-utilisateurs de nen. Ceux qui ont un talent caché. Profondément enfoui en eux. Ils ne peuvent pas l'atteindre avant d'être brisés, et de l'accepter. C'est la condition pour que le talent émerge, suinte entre leurs failles, se glisse dans les fêlures. Il ne les répare pas. Ce n'est pas son rôle. Mais il donne à l'âme une forme nouvelle. Cela peut se manifester n'importe comment. Il y a des personnes qui ont ce talent fou d'exister à leur propre façon, c'est un talent discret mais précieux. On confond souvent le talent avec la facilité. Ceux qui ont une facilité et la cultivent s'épaississent, s'embourbent, renforcent cette coque qui les maintient, qui les épargne, qui fixe leur forme une fois pour toutes; ce sont des personnes qui pourront tirer parti du monde, mais dont le monde ne profitera jamais. Ils n'atteindront jamais leur plein potentiel. Cela fait des ratés heureux et fonctionnels. Je ne les plains pas. Ne leur reproche rien. Il n'y a pas de raison. Il est de la transformation.

Biscuit dénoua le fil de cuivre des doigts de Kirua et le montra à Silva. Le métal présentait des nœuds et des ondulations bleutées.

— Ce n'est pas commun, de réagir au cuivre, continua Biscuit en buvant sa tasse de thé et mordant à pleines dents dans un toast. Il aura une capacité intéressante. Si tu veux un conseil, ne lui apprend pas le nen trop vite. Laisse-le le découvrir par ses propres moyens. Tu vas faire quoi des deux autres ?

Silva reprit Kirua dans ses bras.

— Des deux autres quoi ?

— Tes deux autres enfants, bien sûr. Zeno m'a dit qu'ils étaient de la manipulation. Ils ne te servent à rien. Tu vas les garder ?

Silva la fixa avec des yeux horrifiés.

— C'est une plaisanterie ?

— Je ne plaisante jamais en affaire. Le petit gros est bon à rien, mais le grand échalas a un potentiel. Un ami à moi cherche un apprenti. Je peux lui en toucher deux mots.

— Je ne vous ferai même pas l'honneur de répondre. L'hospitalité m'oblige à vous laisser finir votre petit déjeuner avant de vous flanquer dehors. Croyez-moi, je le regrette.

— Je viens de traverser huit mille kilomètres à dos de dragon. Et les dragons de nen ne sont pas plus confortables que les vrais dragons. Tout ça pour le bien de ta famille, sur une seule parole de ton père. Je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme ta mère. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de ça. Mais j'aimerais que tu me considères comme faisant partie de cette famille.

— Une femme qui a abandonné son fils et après lui dit d'abandonner les siens ne fait partie d'aucune famille.

— Je ne t'ai pas abandonné, tu étais avec Zeno et une lignée interminable derrière toi. Par contre, ton frère, il était du renforcement donc oui, lui a fini à l'Étoile filante, mais je me suis assurée qu'il…

— Taisez-vous.

Silva se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 50 heures, durant lesquelles il avait eu un combat, un invité surprise, un glissement de terrain et une naissance, et cela commençait à faire beaucoup, même pour lui. « Et de toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas en racheter une, d'aiguille ? Ils n'ont pas de mercerie, chez eux ? Pourquoi ils veulent à tout prix cette aiguille dans cette botte de foin ? Elle est perdue, voilà tout. C'est ridicule, comme le fait de brûler la botte et de fouiller les cendres avec un aimant. Ça brûle longtemps, une botte, surtout bien tassée, ça atteint des températures élevées, elle sera tout fondue, votre aiguille. Quel genre de dingue brûlerait une bonne meule de bon foin pour trouver une aiguille fondue ?»

— Tu me parles ?

— Non, non…

Un élément qui essayait de se frayer un pénible passage à travers la mousse compacte de fatigue, d'aiguilles et de foin, finit enfin par atteindre son cerveau.

— Comment savez-vous à quoi ressemblent mes fils ?

— J'ai croisé le grand échalas dans la forêt en venant. Il creusait un trou. Quant au petit gros, il écoutait notre conversation derrière la porte, persuadé d'être caché.

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

« Chrollo, Chrollo ! Lève-toi ! »

Miruki était encore assez jeune pour croire qu'on pouvait chuchoter et crier en même temps. Il s'était glissé jusqu'au lit de Chrollo et le secouait à pleines mains.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mirumiru ?

Chrollo avait mal dormi. Il avait fait des cauchemars où un arbre tombait, roulait, et le poursuivait jusqu'en bas de la montagne, le forçant à fuir, sous les rires de la famille Zoldyck et les cris de Miruki qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Les secousses de Miruki étaient devenues dans son rêve la terre qui s'ouvrait pour l'engloutir.

« Chrollo… il faut qu'on s'en aille…

C'est alors que Chrollo remarqua que Miruki pleurait. Il souleva la couette et Miruki se glissa dans le lit.

« Le type il voulait savoir ce que je voulais au petit déjeuner, mais papa l'a tapé dans les fesses alors il est parti, mais j'avais faim, alors je l'ai suivi, et j'ai entendu la dame dire que j'étais un bon à rien et qu'Irumi va aller dans l'appentis et papa va nous abandonner parce que Kirua est de la transformation et même que c'est vrai parce que j'ai un oncle que je savais même pas il est à l'Étoile Filante parce qu'il était pas de la transformation alors ça veut dire que c'est vrai… »

Les pleurs de Miruki redoublèrent. Chrollo se rappela comment Silva faisait pour rassurer les enfants et serra Miruki contre lui. Il espéra que l'enfant n'avait pas eu le temps de voir l'expression de son visage.

« Alors Kirua est de la transformation… »

Étouffé par la couette et un câlin, il entendit un « ouiiiiiii… » mouillé. Chrollo caressa les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Merde. »

Miruki émergea du câlin et fixa Chrollo de ses pupilles de chat.

« T'as dit un gros mot.

— Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas bien.

— Je veux pas que papa nous abandonne.

— Moi non plus.

— Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

— Moi non plus.

— On est des frères, pas vrai ? T'es mon frère en vrai ?

— Oui Miruki. Je suis ton frère en vrai. Et même si on n'est pas frères en vrai on fera comme si on l'était et ce sera exactement pareil. On restera ensemble.

— Oui. Rien que tous les deux. Irumi est méchant. Il me fait jamais de câlins, il me raconte jamais d'histoires, il me donne jamais mon goûter, et il est pas drôle. C'est toi mon vrai frère et on reste à deux.

Chrollo le serra de nouveau contre lui. Il lui fallu plus de courage qu'il aurait cru pour dire ce qu'il devait dire.

— Peut-être que si on parle à Silva et dame Kikyo, ils voudront bien que je vienne souvent te rendre visite. Peut-être que…

Il déglutit. Sa voix se fit rauque.

—… Peut-être qu'ils voudront bien que je travaille ici…

Miruki se dégagea des bras et bondit hors du lit, la mine colérique.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu habites ici !

— Mirumiru, tu as réussi à convaincre tes parents de m'héberger une nuit de plus, mais maintenant c'est fini. S'ils savent que Kirua est de la transformation, ils n'ont plus aucune raison de me garder…

Miruki fronça les sourcils. Il s'appuya de ses mains sur le matelas.

— Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

Il se pencha vers Chrollo et lui murmura à l'oreille, dans un souffle :

— Il faut que tu tues Kirua.


	10. la mécanique du drame

Le grand corps qui fabriquait d'autres corps s'éveillait. Dans le confort de l'océan chaud, Nanika, si elle avait eu des yeux, les aurait ouverts. Si elle avait eu un souffle, elle l'aurait retenu. Elle reconnaissait ce motif. Elle reconnaissait ce frôlement du Destin contre le Temps, aussi léger d'une feuille d'automne frôlant l'eau, qui y imprimait des vaguelettes concentriques s'étendant comme un cri silencieux. Elle reconnaissait ces cercles, où le Temps s'enroulait, restait piégé, et imposait des cycles immuables. Elle reconnaissait cela, la reconnaîtrait dans sa chair, si elle en avait eu une. L'enfant qui entend ce qu'il ne doit pas entendre, que la terreur fait fuir. Que le désespoir mène à des actions irréparables. Elle reconnaissait le cliquetis qui enclenchait la mécanique du drame. Ce soir un enfant allait mourir.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Dans la salle des poisons, Silva dosait avec précision une poudre bleuâtre qu'il versa dans une solution jaune. La solution devint parfaitement claire et transparente comme l'eau. Silva en préleva quelques gouttes à l'aide d'une pipette qu'il versa dans le creux de sa main. Sa paume devint noire. Silva hocha la tête.

Il transvasa la solution claire dans une fiole de verre ambré. La solution était sensible à la lumière et risquait de devenir bleu foncé, donc détectable.

Ce serait le poison que Miruki utiliserait pour tuer Chrollo.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

— Tu ne manges pas, Chrollo ?

Assise en face de lui à la longue table de la salle à manger, Kikyo avait l'air réellement inquiet. Malgré la fatigue et ses traits tirés, elle était comme toujours une parfaite maîtresse de maison.

— Je peux demander qu'on te serve un autre petit déjeuner, si tu préfères.

— Non merci, dame Kikyo, tout est parfait comme d'habitude. C'est juste que… je n'ai pas très faim…

Il baissa les yeux. Kikyo sourit.

— C'est étrange que tu ne t'entendes pas mieux avec Irumi. Vous vous ressemblez, sur certains points.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. Lui aussi perd l'appétit quand quelque chose le préoccupe.

Chrollo eut un sourire nerveux et se frotta la nuque. Puis il releva les yeux vers elle.

— Dame Kikyo, que doit-on faire quand quelqu'un qu'on aime beaucoup nous demande de faire quelque chose qu'on ne veut pas faire ?

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Dans ses appartements privés, Zeno fêtait le nen de Kirua avec Biscuit. Il était un peu tôt pour le champagne, alors ils trinquaient au café.

— Et l'autre gamin dont tu m'as parlé ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, celui-là.

— Ca ne m'étonne pas, il a un zetsu très au point. Il l'a bien travaillé. Dès qu'il le relâche, il devient malgré lui le centre de toutes les attentions. Je suppose que c'est handicapant dans certaines situations. Mais s'il maîtrise le zetsu, il maîtrise le ren, donc on peut lui faire passer le test de la feuille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Silva ne l'a pas encore demandé.

— Il n'a pas envie que le garçon meure. Je l'ai entendu le dire.

— Vraiment ? Mon fils a décidément une fibre paternelle très développée. Je me demande de qui il tient ça.

— Ne joue pas les modestes, Zeno.

— Je ne comprends pas son inquiétude. Rien ne l'oblige à tuer le garçon. On pourra trouver un autre exercice pour Miruki. Et s'il est de la transformation…

—… mieux vaut le garder en vie. Oui, je me souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit pour me convaincre de donner un frère à Silva. L'entraînement et la vie d'un Zoldyck sont dangereux, on ne peut jamais prédire combien de temps ils vont survivre, mieux vaut garder plusieurs enfants en réserve.

— Tout à fait. Si personne ne fait de bêtises, si nous concédons certains compromis, il n'y a aucune raison pour que cette histoire se termine mal.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

« Et c'est pour cela Chrollo, continua Kikyo, que je pense que si on tient très fort à une personne, on doit faire des sacrifices pour elle. Si tu comprends les raisons et les motivations de cette personne que tu aimes, si tu penses qu'elle a raison, et que tes réticences ne sont, comme tu me l'as expliqué, qu'une question de sensibilité personnelle, tu dois aller au delà, et faire ce que cette personne te demande.

Chrollo déglutit.

— Bien dame Kikyo. Je le ferai. »

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

« Et c'est pour cela Miruki, continua Silva, que je pense que si on tient très fort à une personne, on doit l'offrir en sacrifice à sa famille. Tu es assez grand pour ton premier assassinat. Je sais que tu as entendu mademoiselle Krueger dire de toi que tu es un bon à rien, et je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. Je pense que tu as beaucoup de potentiel, et que tu es prêt à le prouver. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es tant attaché à ce garçon. Tu as du mal à trouver ta place dans la famille. Tu es le seul qui n'aies encore jamais tué personne. C'est ma faute, et je tiens à la réparer. Tu es un vrai Zoldyck, je le sais, et j'aimerais que tu le saches aussi. Tu te débrouilleras très bien, et tu nous rendras tous très fiers de toi.

Miruki renifla.

— Ne pleure pas mon fils. Ne pense qu'à ta victoire. Ne pense qu'au cadeau que je vais t'offrir. C'est un très beau cadeau, quelque chose que tu me demandes depuis longtemps.

— C'est le nordinateur ?

— Oui, c'est un ordinateur, avec des jeux dedans. Tu aimais beaucoup Chrollo, mais bientôt tu aimeras ton ordinateur plus que Chrollo. Je te laisse. Tu dois réfléchir tout seul maintenant.

Miruki essuya son nez avec sa manche, contemplant le flacon ambré dans le creux de sa main. Il entendit le bruit des pas de son père s'éloigner de la salle de jeu. Il se retourna vers la silhouette derrière lui.

— Tsubone, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire quand quelqu'un on aime beaucoup nous demande de faire quelque chose qu'on veut pas faire ?

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Dans la moiteur de l'océan chaud, Nanika, si elle avait eu un cou, tournerait la tête pour suivre les chutes successives de particules de Temps sur la fine membrane qui le séparait du Destin. Si elle avait eu des oreilles, elle entendrait le « plic… plic… plic… » de la pluie fine de l'accumulation des mauvais choix. C'était un bruit agréable. Les mauvais choix sont toujours agréables. Elles ont toujours l'air d'être des solutions.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

Oui, c'était la solution, Chrollo en était sûr.

Il gardait dans sa poche un extrait de ciguë qu'il avait volé dans la salle des poisons. Il lui avait fallu de la patience, Silva s'y étant enfermé un certain temps. Il avait été étonné de voir des balances et éprouvettes sorties et un peu sales. Silva n'avait pas parlé d'un contrat immédiat, et il avait semblé à Chrollo que cette salle servait surtout au mithridatisme des enfants. Il avait observé les traces bleu foncé sur les rebords de verre des instruments et avait été incapable de reconnaître la substance. Sans doute un poison très rare, sans remède connu. Il saisit la pipette, fit rouler les quelques gouttes huileuses. S'il l'analysait, il pourrait reproduire ce poison, et pourquoi pas, en trouver l'antidote… Voilà qui impressionnerait Silva… Mais il secoua la tête et reposa la pipette. Ce n'était pas le moment de commettre un acte irréfléchi.. Et après tout, si ce poison était incurable, ce n'était pas son problème.

Après son larcin il avait rejoint Irumi dans la forêt. Irumi creusait des trous profonds très rapidement, et la racine que Chrollo cherchait était profondément enfouie sous la terre. Irumi faisait semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Chrollo ne s'offusquait pas de sa froideur. Ce soir il changerait d'attitude.

Oui, une fois son plan accompli, ils seraient une vraie famille.

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

« Vous avez parlé au garçon ?

Maha fit un bond et se retourna en s'étreignant la poitrine.

— Kikyo ! Ne me faites pas des peurs pareilles !

Il avait si peu l'habitude qu'on lui adresse la parole que lorsqu'il avait senti la présence de son arrière arrière peu importe combien arrière petite belle-fille, il avait naturellement effacé sa présence, sans se douter que c'était lui qu'elle cherchait.

— Mille excuses, grand-père. Je voulais vous remercier. Le garçon a annoncé qu'il vous obéirait et quitterait le domaine.

— Vraiment ? Je suis étonné. Il avait l'air déterminé à rester.

— Il l'était encore hier soir. Mais ce matin, il a été saisi par le doute et m'a demandé quoi faire quand une personne qu'on aime attend de nous une chose que nous répugnons à accomplir. Il a dû deviner que vous parliez au nom de Silva. Je l'ai vivement encouragé à obtempérer.

— Vous avez bien fait. Nous ne serons pas obligés de verser dans le drame et le sang. Quand partira-t-il ?

— Quand il aura salué tout le monde, je suppose. Il est peu enclin aux effusions, et sa bonne volonté mérite une certaine patience à son égard. Il dit au revoir à chaque membre de la famille discrètement, à sa façon. Ce matin il a accompagné Irumi dans la forêt. Là il est dans la salle de jeux avec Miruki. Il vient même de dire au revoir à Kirua. Il a insisté pour lui donner le biberon lui-même. N'est-ce pas touchant ?

°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°0o0°

« Tu n'as pas joué avec moi de toute la matinée…

Miruki avait les yeux rouges. N'avait-il cessé de pleurer depuis ce matin ? Il était presque midi et il leur restait peu de temps avant que la cloche du déjeuner sonnât.

— Excuse-moi Mirumiru… J'étais très occupé.

— Occupé à quoi ?

Chrollo lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

— Occupé à être un bon grand frère.

Miruki rit et se recoiffa maladroitement.

— Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Miruki ouvrit un grand coffre à jouets dans lequel il disparut presque entièrement. Chrollo entendait sa voix comiquement déformée par un léger écho.

— Tu as vu notre nouvel intendant ? Il s'occupe de la cuisine. Il ne sait pas tout bien faire, alors des fois papa s'énerve contre lui. Mais surtout… il ne sait pas encore tout ce qui est interdit.

Miruki se redressa et retira du coffre deux hautes tasses couvertes. Quand il enleva l'opercule, une épaisse vapeur et une agréable odeur sucrée se répandit dans la pièce.

— Surprise !

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est le meilleur chocolat du monde. On n'a le droit d'en boire que dans les grandes occasions, ou quand on a été malade. Il est très dur à préparer et j'ai raconté au nouvel intendant que c'était un test que papa lui faisait passer.

— On ne devrait pas boire de chocolat juste avant le repas, objecta Chrollo.

— Ho, t'es pas rigolo ! Je l'ai fait faire exprès pour toi ! Tiens, prends la tasse noire, moi je prends la bleue. Toi tu préfères toujours le noir, je le sais. C'est parce que t'es qu'un rabat-joie.

Chrollo porta le breuvage à ses lèvres et se pourlécha.

— C'est délicieux !

— C'est trop bon, hein ? Et encore, je trouve que ce nouvel intendant l'a un peu raté, il n'est pas aussi bon que d'habitude. Bois bien vite, et bien tout, faut pas qu'on se fasse prendre. Ça sent tellement trop bon que papa va le sentir depuis chez lui.

Chrollo prit une autre longue gorgée. Miruki le fixait. Il avait un air solennel que Chrollo n'avait encore jamais vu.

— Quelque chose te préoccupe, Mirumiru.

— J'ai réfléchi à quelque chose toute la matinée… Sur les histoires de grands frères…

Miruki fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il dit avait dû lui fournir de gros efforts de réflexion.

— Toi tu es mon vrai grand frère. Parce que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, pas comme Irumi. Et tu as des Responsabilités envers moi. Et tu prends tes Responsabilités.

Chrollo pouvait entendre la majuscule dans la voix du petit garçon.

— Irumi ne prend pas ses Responsabilités envers moi. Mais moi maintenant j'ai aussi un petit frère. Ce qui veut dire que j'ai des Responsabilités, moi aussi.

Chrollo but encore une grande gorgée de chocolat, laissant le temps au petit garçon de s'exprimer.

— Et les Responsabilités, c'est aussi important que l'amour. Je suis petit, alors je n'ai pas beaucoup de Responsabilités, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amour. Je ne sais pas si ça compense…

Chrollo renversa la tête pour boire le chocolat jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Il en restait un peu au fond, qu'il attrapa avec le bout de sa langue. Il posa la tasse et croisa le regard que Miruki posait sur lui. Il comprit que la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite était une question.

— Non, ça ne compense pas.

Chrollo vit les yeux de Miruki se remplir de larmes.

— Mais ce n'est rien ! Reprit-il. Tu es encore petit. Ta principale responsabilité envers les autres, c'est de les aimer et d'apprendre à les respecter.

Miruki sanglota tout à fait. Chrollo s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Il l'entendit marmonner contre son épaule.

— C'est pas facile d'être une famille… C'est nul… Je veux changer de famille, je veux pas tuer des gens… Je veux être comme Irumi, je ne veux aimer personne et être tout le temps tout seul…

— Ne dis pas cela, tu es un petit garçon merveilleux et tu as beaucoup à offrir. Et nous sommes juste dans une mauvaise passe. Dans tous les livres, toutes les familles ont des mauvaises passes. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait une histoire familiale, car sans histoire, pas de famille. Ne t'inquiète pas. Grand frère Chrollo prend ses responsabilités envers toi. Bientôt nous serons une vraie famille.

Chrollo dégagea l'enfant de ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

— J'ai un plan. Un plan qui nous permettra de rester ici tous les deux. Imagine. Silva et dame Kikyo sont heureux d'avoir un héritier et ne se préoccupent de rien d'autre. Soudain, l'un de leurs enfants tombe gravement malade. Il est pâle, il a des sueurs froides, il est faible. Les médecins ne connaissent pas la maladie. Aucun traitement ne fonctionne. On craint pour sa vie. Soudain, j'apparais, et je donne une décoction à boire au malade. Guérison miraculeuse. Silva et dame Kikyo m'adorent, me considèrent comme leur fils. Ils ne peuvent plus rien me refuser. Et ce que je demande, c'est qu'on reste ensemble.

Miruki le fixait avec incompréhension.

— Tu sais que j'ai une grande science des poisons et de leurs antidotes. J'en ai inventé plusieurs, dont un toxique qui donne tous ces symptômes. C'est parfaitement indolore. Mais sans antidote, le corps ne parvient pas à l'évacuer, le foie est empoisonné et on meurt.

— Tu as fait boire le toxique à Kirua ?

— J'ai donné le biberon à Kirua. Mais je n'ai rien mis dedans. Si je suis soupçonné d'empoisonnement ultérieurement, je pourrais faire valoir qu'après la meilleure occasion que j'aie pu avoir, Kirua est resté en parfaite santé. Je couvre mes arrières. Je vais faire croire à une maladie contagieuse.

— Comment tu vas faire ça ?

Chrollo écarta des dessins au feutre d'un petit bureau et s'assit dessus. Miruki lança sa tasse vide à travers la pièce et grimpa sur ses genoux.

— Dame Kikyo m'a fait comprendre une chose importante ce matin. Quand on aime fort quelqu'un, on doit faire ce qu'il demande, même si cela nous est désagréable. Toi tu n'as pas de responsabilité autre qu'aimer. Et si tu m'aimes fort, alors tu dois faire ce que je te demande, même si c'est désagréable.

« Mon plan est déjà en cours. Il faut qu'un enfant tombe malade, que je le guérisse, avant que Kirua ne présente les mêmes symptômes et en meure. C'est indispensable pour la crédibilité de la mise en scène. L'intendant n'a pas raté ton chocolat. Mon toxique a un goût assez amer, et je l'ai versé dans ta tasse.

Chrollo sentit Miruki se raidir. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il craignait une telle réaction du garçon. Peut-être était-il trop petit pour comprendre, finalement.

— Chrollo…

Miruki semblait de nouveau aux bords des larmes.

— Si c'est toi qui a inventé le toxique et qu'il n'y a que toi qui connaît l'antidote, ça veut dire que si tu meurs, je meurs aussi ?


	11. oui

Le grand corps qui fabriquait d'autres corps mangeait. Nanika pouvait percevoir sa satisfaction à travers son sang. Quelle étrangeté d'être vivant, d'être étranger au cours du temps, de pouvoir manger et être satisfait quand la mort pesait sur ses enfants.

Nanika sentait la fébrilité de temps impatients de quitter les corps qui les maintenaient. Nanika avait le pouvoir de les calmer. Si seulement quelqu'un en émettait le souhait...

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

 _Me tuer me tuer ma mort c ' est ma mort qu ' il veut comment a-t-il pu comment me tuer mourir moi pourquoi pourquoi me tuer …_

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

Midi était largement passé, tout le monde en était déjà au dessert, et pourtant Chrollo ne se montrait pas. Kikyo s'en étonna.

« Lui qui est toujours si ponctuel.

Silva sourit et lança un regard complice à Miruki.

— Peut-être a-t-il été retardé.

— Ou peut-être est-il déjà parti. Cela me surprend. Il ne serait pas parti sans me dire au revoir. Il est si poli.

— Tu as l'air triste, chérie. Tu le regrettes ?

— Non, bien sûr que non…

Kikyo soupira, porta à sa bouche un morceau de fruit qu'elle reposa aussitôt, et fixa la porte. Silva la laissa à ses pensées et coupa une large part de tarte qu'il présenta à Miruki.

— Tiens mon grand garçon. C'est ta tarte préférée.

Miruki ne leva pas les yeux de son assiette.

— Tu peux même en prendre deux fois si tu veux.

— Silva, ne le gâte pas !

— Je ne le gâte pas, je le récompense.

Miruki oscilla sur sa chaise. Irumi le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

— Miruki ? Ca ne va pas ?

L'enfant était très pâle. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il s'étreignait le ventre.

— J'ai mal… Il a menti… Ça fait mal…

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

 _Si mal tellement mal il m'a menti pourquoi a-t-il menti il m ' a pris dans ses bras m'a cajolé m'a consolé et maintenant pourquoi il a menti me tuer me tuer il veut juste me tuer …_

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

Une des premières choses qu'apprend un enfant à l'Étoile Filante est de mépriser la douleur. La sienne comme celle des autres. La douleur physique comme la douleur morale.

Chrollo ne sentait rien et était persuadé ne rien ressentir.

Il n'avait plus rien senti à partir du moment où, dans la salle de jeu, le goût du chocolat encore sur la langue, Miruki, pleurant sur ses genoux, avait plongé la main dans sa poche et en avait sorti un flacon ambré.

— Papa voulait que je te donne ça…

Chrollo avait pris le flacon, et avait regardé contre la lumière les gouttes huileuses qui s'accrochaient aux parois.

— C'est un poison… Il m'a pas dit pourquoi il veut que tu meures, il a juste dit que c'était à moi de le faire pour que je fasse partie de la famille…Mais j'ai pas voulu, parce que je suis un frère, et ça fait partie de mes Responsabilités de te garder en vie. Mais j'ai juré à papa que je l'aurais fait avant midi, alors il faut que tu t'en ailles, et je dirai que j'ai donné ton corps à manger aux sangliers, comme dans l'histoire… Je voulais que tu boives le chocolat pour que tu goûtes la meilleure chose au monde avant qu'on soit séparés pour toujours. Parce que même si on ne se revoit plus jamais jamais, je saurai que tu es quelque part, et que tu penses à moi, alors ça me rendra moins triste que si t'es mort…

Chrollo avait prit un dessin traînant sur le bureau, retourné la feuille, et fait couler quelques gouttes du flacon sur la feuille blanche. Très vite une tache bleu foncé s'était formée.

— Mais maintenant si tu t'en vas je vais mourir et si tu restes papa va te tuer et je mourrai quand même !

L'enfant était descendu de ses genoux et s'était mis à hurler.

— Tu as tout gâché ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'ai pas envie ! Moi je te sauve la vie et toi tu me rends malade et je vais mourir à cause de toi !

Miruki martelait Chrollo de coups de poings. Il était très fort pour son âge, mais Chrollo ne sentait rien. Ses perceptions étaient troubles. Il cru voir Miruki tomber par terre. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir poussé. Il savait qu'il avait le flacon de poison dans sa poche. Il ne se souvenait plus l'y avoir mis.

La nurserie était au rez-de-chaussée, à côté de l'infirmerie. Chrollo descendit les escaliers, lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le palier. Il avait donné le biberon à Kirua il y a une heure et demie. Le bébé n'aurait pas encore faim. Ce n'était pas grave. La cloche du déjeuner allait sonner. Tout le monde serait bientôt dans la salle à manger. Il n'avait qu'à attendre juste à côté du berceau. Il prendrait l'enfant dans ses bras dès son éveil. Il n'aurait pas besoin de pleurer.

La nurserie était une pièce calme, tiède, à l'atmosphère feutrée. L'immense berceau occupait le centre de la pièce. Il semblait avoir été taillé d'un bloc dans la souche d'un arbre millénaire, et les nœuds du bois offraient à l'imagination des visages grimaçants.

Chrollo se dirigea sans bruit vers le placard réfrigéré où se trouvait un biberon déjà prêt. Il tendit la main droite où un livre se matérialisa. Les pages en étaient vierges à l'exception d'une seule. Le premier nen qu'il eut volé. Un nen de transformation.

Chrollo emplit un verre d'eau qu'il posa à côté du biberon. Il tendit la main. L'eau dans le verre gela, tandis que le biberon tiédit. Chrollo sourit. Son nen était parfait. Il l'avait volé pour la famille Zoldyck, et maintenant, il participait à sa destruction. Chrollo ressentit une sorte de satisfaction esthétique.

Il entendit la cloche du déjeuner sonner. Le bruit était sourd et lointain, atténué par la distance, l'épaisse moquette, et un bourdonnement étrange et insistant qui semblait provenir de sa propre tête.

 _Me tuer il voulait me tuer je l ' ai appelé père il a appelé ses fils mes frères et il veut me tuer il me hait je le hais je les hais tous …_

Si le poison était sensible à la lumière, Chrollo le mettrait dans le biberon à la dernière minute. Quelques gouttes suffiraient pour un bébé. Le reste, Chrollo le donnerait à Irumi.

 _Son propre poison son propre poison à ses propres enfants …_

Ensuite il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Miruki meure.

Chrollo attendit patiemment près du berceau. Les paupières du bébé frémissaient dans un rêve. Il respirait doucement. Chrollo croyait se souvenir qu'il y a longtemps, hier, il y a un siècle, il avait trouvé cela mignon.

 _Ne pas donner le complément ne pas le donner à Miruki le complément qui empêche le toxique de faire souffrir…_

C'était très simple. C'était un bon plan. Tue ce qui cherche à te tuer. Détruis ce qui peut mener à ta destruction. Il ne faisait qu'appliquer une des lois premières du monde. La logique la plus directe.

 _Ne pas le donner pour que Silva voie ses enfants mourir qu'il voie son fils souffrir longtemps longtemps et qu'il n'y puisse rien …_

Non, vraiment, il n'y avait aucune haine en lui.

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

« Miruki ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Dis à maman !

Kikyo s'affolait. Miruki était plié en deux de douleur et des nausées le secouaient. Irumi, qui était parti interroger un intendant, revint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

— Le nouvel intendant a dit qu'il avait préparé deux chocolats spéciaux. Je suppose que l'autre était destiné à Chrollo. Il est sans doute lui aussi malade, ce qui expliquerait son absence. Je vais le chercher.

— Non !

La voix de Miruki était faible mais l'angoisse l'amplifiait.

— Laisse Chrollo tranquille ! Si tu lui fais du mal, je vais mourir !

Silva prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il délire.

— Non ! Papa s'il te plaït ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

Silva descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, son fils serré contre lui. Miruki lui vomit sur l'épaule.

— Papa, s'il te plaît, ne lui fait rien… C'est pas sa faute…. Il a pas fait exprès… C'est moi qui lui ai dit…

Silva passa devant la porte de la nurserie et enclencha son en par habitude. Il sentit la présence de son bébé, et une autre assez floue, sans doute la gouvernante, puisqu'elle semblait lui donner un biberon. Bien, cela voulait dire que tout allait bien pour lui. Il entra dans l'infirmerie. La médecin avait déjà libéré un lit pour le jeune maître.

— Papa… C'est moi qui lui ai dit…

— Qui lui ai dit quoi, chaton ?

— … qui lui ai dit de tuer Kirua…

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

Quand Silva entra dans la nursery, Chrollo sourit, véritablement amusé. Silva avait du vomi sur l'épaule et une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux. C'était une drôle de combinaison.

— Vous verriez votre tête, père.

Chrollo installa le bébé contre son épaule et lui tapota le dos.

— C'est bien ainsi qu'on s'y prend, père ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude des bébés. Mais j'apprends vite. J'ai déjà bien appris à donner le biberon. Regardez. Il n'en reste plus une goutte.

Chrollo tendit le biberon vide et l'agita de haut en bas. A travers le verre, les traces de lait commençaient à prendre une teinte bleu clair.

Le bébé éructa et Chrollo émit un soupir satisfait. Il coucha le bébé dans le berceau et le recouvrit soigneusement de sa petite couverture.

Kikyo surgit dans la pièce. Sans quitter Chrollo des yeux, Silva lui barra le passage.

— Va t'occuper de Miruki, femme.

— Mon bébé ! Laisse-moi le tuer ! Il s'en est pris à nos bébés, laisse-moi le tuer!

Sa voix était rauque et hystérique. Sa visière rougeoya.

— Je m'en occupe. Ne t'en fais pas.

Avec une réticence visible, Kikyo obéit et rebroussa chemin. Chrollo l'entendit claquer la porte de l'infirmerie avec une force non justifiée. Il gloussa.

— Vous l'avez mise en colère. Elle vous détestera. C'est une bonne chose. Elle saura que vous êtes un menteur. Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Miruki. Je ne voulais pas tuer Kirua. Mais vous m'y avez obligé.

— Qu'as-tu donné à Miruki ? De quoi est-il malade ?

Chrollo inclina la tête, intrigué.

— Tiens. Vous vous souciez plus de l'inutile que du précieux héritier ? C'est inattendu.

Chrollo observa le bébé.

— Pourtant le poison a l'air d'agir vite. Il a déjà la bouche toute noire. Quel sorte de poison est-ce, père ? Je ne le connais pas.

— Tu ne le connais pas parce que ce n'est pas un poison.

La litanie qui bourdonnait dans la tête de Chrollo manqua un temps. Elle changea de rythme. Un rythme bancal, désagréable, irritant. Silva poursuivit:

— C'est un colorant qui ne réagit qu'à la lumière et au contact de la peau. Je voulais savoir si Miruki était capable de te l'administrer. S'il était capable d'avoir l'impression de tuer. C'est tout. Je n'ai jamais voulu ta mort.

Silva avança jusqu'au berceau et prit Kirua dans ses bras.

— C'est un colorant tenace. Quand je t'ai vu absent à table, j'ai cru que tu étais occupé à te débarbouiller, coquet comme tu es.

Silva s'éloigna du berceau, Kirua toujours dans les bras, et se plaça près de la porte.

— Tu as tué mon fils.

—… vous avez dit qu'il ne risquait rien…

— Tu as tué mon fils.

— Miruki n'est pas mort ! Il… il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu as tué mon fils.

— Je croyais que vous vouliez me tuer !

— Tu as tué mon fils.

— Non ! Il y a un antidote !

— Où est-il ?

Le bourdonnement dans la tête de Chrollo prit des résonances douloureuses. Il articula :

— Dans la chaufferie… Il doit être distillé, maintenant…

Silva fronça les sourcils. Chrollo expliqua :

— Il a besoin de chaleur et il fume beaucoup… Dans une chaufferie, ça passe inaperçu.

Silva eut un reniflement amusé.

— Tant de ressources, tant de gâchis. Irumi, vas-y.

Chrollo n'avait pas vu l'aîné, caché dans l'ombre du chambranle, qui partit en un éclair. Silva lui adressa un signe de tête.

— Viens avec moi.

Chrollo le suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Silva confia le bébé à la médecin, ordonnant que sa femme s'en occupe ailleurs. Silva mena Chrollo jusqu'au lit où Miruki se tordait de douleur. Silva se pencha sur lui.

— Miruki. Je savais, en te confiant cette mission, que je te donnais une tâche très difficile. Je savais que tu risquais de désobéir, et je savais que désobéir te serait très pénible. Si tu choisissais d'épargner Chrollo, cela aurait signifié que tu le considérais comme faisant partie de la famille. J'avais pris la décision, dans ce cas, de l'adopter. Quel que soit son nen. Mais Chrollo a essayé de tuer Kirua, j'ai donc changé d'avis. Chrollo ne sera jamais ton frère. J'aimerais ton avis à ce sujet.

Miruki se redressa péniblement. Sa pâleur était effrayante, et sa peau avait la texture de la cire.

— C'est… c'est bien fait…

Il fixa Chrollo dans les yeux.

— C'est bien fait pour toi…

Irumi revint de la chaufferie avec un Becher encore fumant. Il le dilua dans de l'eau froide et le donna à boire à Miruki.

— Ca fait mal… Tu as menti…

Miruki se laissa aller contre les oreillers. Un peu de couleur lui revint aux joues.

— Tu as menti… Tu t'es servi de moi… J'avais si peur que papa te tue… Mais toi tu te fichais de tout… Tu te fichais de moi… Tu m'as intoxiqué pour te faire valoir… Pour jouer les sauveurs…

Sa respiration se fit plus ample, ses yeux plus brillants. Il se redressa à la hauteur de Chrollo.

— C'est bien fait ! Jamais je n'aurais voulu d'un frère comme toi ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Tu as fait ton plan tout seul, pour que tu sois le plus aimé ! Tu as couvert tes arrières ! Tu n'as pensé qu'à l'amour que je te devais à toi ! tu veux que les autres fassent des choses pour toi mais tu n'offres rien en retour ! Tu t'es servi de moi et tu étais prêt à me laisser mourir !

— Non ce n'est pas…

 _Si, c'est vrai._

Le bourdonnement dans sa tête avait émis ces mots, aussi clairs et audibles que si quelqu'un les avait prononcés. Chrollo sursauta, regarda autour de lui. Il était persuadé que tout le monde les avait entendus aussi. Il eut peur. Ce fut la première sensation qu'il recouvrit.

Miruki s'assit dans le lit, pointa le doigt vers lui.

— Je te déteste ! Je te déteste Chrollo ! Je regrette de t'avoir appelé mon frère ! Je rejette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire ! Je te renie ! Tu n'es pas de cette fratrie ! Je souhaite qu'Irumi et moi n'ayons plus aucun souvenir de toi !

Dans le grand corps qui fabriquait d'autres corps, Nanika sentit l'effluve particulière que portaient les souhaits. Un souhait, enfin. Elle pouvait réparer les choses. Si elle avait eu une bouche, elle aurait dit : "oui…"

Silva posa une main sur le front de son fils.

— Merci fils. J'avais envie que Chrollo entende cela. L'antidote a l'air de fonctionner. C'était tout ce que je voulais savoir. Irumi, tue-le.

Une aiguille se ficha dans le bras de Chrollo et le paralysa. Il en esquiva une deuxième. Miruki eut un rire cruel. Silva bloquait l'entrée. Chrollo se retourna, fracassa la fenêtre et s'enfuit.

Irumi était redoutable depuis un poste fixe, mais ses tirs manquaient de précision quand il courait. Chrollo l'avait assez observé pour le savoir. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter, ni se laisser rattraper. S'il courait jusqu'en bas de la montagne, s'il ne perdait pas trop de temps à pousser le lourd portail, il était sauvé.

La peur l'envahit à nouveau. Il avait du mal à s'orienter, et Irumi connaissait le terrain sur le bout des doigts. Un frémissement derrière lui l'incita à se baisser, et une aiguille passa au dessus de la tête. Il voyait mal à travers les hauts arbres et les épais fourrés, et il serait terriblement imprudent d'emprunter un sentier.

Il sentit derrière lui la pression de deux autres poursuivants. L'un d'eux était Silva, l'autre avait une présence familière qu'il n'identifiait pas. Ils gagnaient du terrain.

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

 _Nanika, si elle avait eu une voix, aurait demandé à ce qu'on fasse un souhait. La mécanique du drame ne s'était pas calmée. Deux enfants étaient encore en train de mourir, et elle n'y pouvait rien._

 _Nanika comprit qu'il fallait demander pour qu'on lui réclame. Que des choses horribles devaient être demandées pour qu'une chose bonne soit souhaitée. Elle comprit que là était la condition._

 _Elle comprit qu'elle était morte pour rien._

°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°o0o°

Chrollo comprit qu'il lui fallait s'arrêter pour qu'on le laisse fuir.

Il stoppa et fit face à ses poursuivants. Il joua sa dernière carte.

— C'est un antalgique.

Silva et Irumi stoppèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Chrollo ne pouvait pas voir la troisième présence mais devina qu'elle l'avait contourné et se trouvait derrière lui.

— Vous avez entendu Miruki. Je lui avais dit que le toxique était indolore. J'ai un antalgique compatible, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui administrer. C'est ce que je vous ai présenté comme étant l'antidote. Il ne souffre plus. Mais il est encore intoxiqué.

Silva s'approcha. Chrollo refréna son envie de faire un pas en arrière.

— Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

— Je n'avais pas envisagé que j'aurais à fuir si précipitamment. Je pensais avoir le temps.

Il entendit un gloussement derrière lui. Il reconnu alors la présence. C'était Maha.

— Miruki a été bien gentil, en t'accusant de ne penser qu'à toi. Tu es encore pire que cela.

Chrollo se retourna. Maha sorti de l'ombre des arbres.

— Tu n'avais pas renoncé à ton plan, pas vrai ? Pas une seconde. La douleur de Miruki, la peine de Silva, la colère de Kikyo, tout cela ne te furent rien. Miruki était toujours malade, et tu étais toujours le seul à pouvoir le guérir. Rien n'avait changé, pour toi… jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes compte que tu auras à monnayer ta survie.

— Chrollo…

La voix de Silva n'était qu'un grondement.

— Si on t'avait laissé fuir sans dommage, tu aurais abandonné Miruki ? Tu l'aurais laissé mourir ?

— Taisez-vous !

Le bourdonnement dans la tête de Chrollo avait pris des accents glacés et tranchants.

— Taisez-vous. Comment osez-vous ? Tout ce qui est arrivé est votre faute, Silva. Vous n'avez pas voulu me faire une place dans votre famille. J'ai dû me la créer à coup de dent. Vous avez négligé une chose, Silva. Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon nom. Mon nom est Lucifer, et je suis l'ange qui vous a mordu ! Vous porterez ma marque à tout jamais ! Vous êtes mien ! Je vous le prédis, père, l'amour que vous portez à vos enfants s'arrête avec moi ! Votre prochain enfant sera votre crainte, votre honte, et vous ne l'aimerez pas; votre dernier-né n'aura rien de vous, et il sera à moi !

 _Nanika sentit la puissance de l'ordre, cette volonté si farouche qu'elle appuyait sur le temps. Nanika, si elle avait eu une bouche, aurait dit : "oui…"_

Silva eut un sourire grinçant.

— Et moi je te prédis autre chose. Tout ce que tu feras se retournera contre toi. Tu te feras tant d'ennemis que ces ennemis feront appel à moi. Je te tuerai Chrollo. Je te tuerai parce qu'on m'aura payé pour cela. Tu n'auras même pas la satisfaction de me considérer comme un ennemi personnel.

 _"Oui…"_

Chrollo fit quelques pas prudents en arrière. Il arracha une page de garde de son livre de poche et prit un stylo. Il commença à écrire. Puis il se retourna et fuit.

Les trois Zoldyck le talonnaient, mais Chrollo sentait que la pression était différente. Ils attendaient qu'il eut fini de griffonner la formule de l'antidote. Les présences de Silva et Irumi se firent plus ténues. Maha, par contre, le suivait de près. Chrollo pouvait clairement entendre sa voix.

— Ainsi tu fuis, toi qui es fait pour faire face ? Ainsi tu obéis, toi qui es fait pour commander ? Ainsi te voici seul, toi qui es fait pour être entouré ? Pauvre petit fou ! Pauvre petit fou qui ne tire rien de sa folie ! Tu as écouté ta raison, et tu t'y es blessé ! Que voulais-tu que ta raison te dicte ? Il ne connaît rien, celui qui ne se connaît pas !

Chrollo arriva en vue des hautes portes. Il banda les muscles en anticipant l'effort. Il sentit Irumi s'arrêter, se poster en haut d'un arbre d'où il aurait une vue dégagée. Chrollo avait espéré que Maha cesserait de le harceler, mais il ne le lâchait pas.

— Va petit fauve, ouvre ta cage et entre dans le monde ! Pauvre monde, qui ne sait pas quelle plaie nous lui rendons ! Je te l'avais dit, petit ! Tu aurais dû partir ! Ton cœur était pourri, mais il était intact ! Maintenant, que te reste-t-il ?

Chrollo poussa la porte. Cela lui fut plus difficile qu'à son arrivée. Il était essoufflé, le bourdonnement dans sa tête émettait des hurlements stridents, son bras était toujours engourdi par l'aiguille d'Irumi, mais cela n'expliquait pas cette soudaine faiblesse. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose. Ou alors était-ce la faute de l'obsédant verbiage de Maha, sortant en flot de l'immense sourire noir qui lui fendait le visage.

— Il te reste une question, peut-être ? Une question que tu te poseras longtemps, qui s'interposera entre le sommeil et la nuit, qui te suivra comme l'ange qui a posé ses dents sur ton front. "Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi suis-je comme ça ?"

La porte s'entrouvrit. Chrollo glissa sa frêle silhouette dans l'entrebâillement. Il tendit le papier avec la formule de l'antidote à Silva qui lui arracha des mains et la déchiffra aussitôt. Chrollo passa de l'autre côté du portail. Il pouvait voir le visage hilare de Maha qui étrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il repoussait les portes.

— La solitude comme la compagnie te seront insupportables, incapable de faire mais incapable de ne pas agir, tentant de fuir cette obsédante question qui se tatouera dans la peau de tes pensées...Tu te demanderas longtemps si tu l'es, si tu es réellement…

La porte se referma avec un son de glas.

— … un monstre !


End file.
